Dentro y Fuera de la cama
by mariviagron
Summary: El problema con el deseo radica en que es como verter agua en un vaso lleno de piedras. Se llena enseguida, y no queda espacio para nada más. No voy a disculparme por ser quien soy, ni por lo que he hecho. Tengo mi trabajo, mi casa, mi vida, y durante mucho tiempo no he necesitado nada más... Hasta que conocí a Quinn Fabray. Hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

Sinopsis

Mi nombre es Rachel Berry, y la conocí en una confitería. Ella se volvió y me sonrió, y yo me sorprendí tanto que le devolví la sonrisa. No era una tienda para niños, sino la clase de establecimiento donde una va a comprar accesorios caros de importación para la mujer de tu jefe porque se siente culpable después de haberse dado un revolcón con él durante una conferencia en Milwaukee... Hipotéticamente hablando claro.

Han flirteado conmigo un montón de veces, sobre todo tipos carentes de sutileza que creían que lo que tenían entre las piernas compensaba lo que les faltaba entre las orejas. A pesar de todo, a veces me iba a casa con alguno de ellos, porque me gustaba desear y ser deseada, aunque en gran parte fuera mentira.

El problema con el deseo radica en que es como verter agua en un vaso lleno de piedras. Se llena enseguida, y no queda espacio para nada más. No voy a disculparme por ser quien soy, ni por lo que he hecho. Tengo mi trabajo, mi casa, mi vida, y durante mucho tiempo no he necesitado nada más...

Hasta que conocí a Quinn Fabray. Hasta ahora.

Capitulo. 1 parte 1

Esto fue lo que paso:

La conocí en una confitería. Ella se volvió y me sonrió, y yo me sorprendí tanto, que le devolví la sonrisa. Sweet Heaven no era una tienda para niños, sino un establecimiento refinado donde vendían productos muy selectos. Allí no había piruletas baratas ni chocolatinas normales, era un lugar donde una va a comprar trufas caras de importación para la mujer del jefe porque se siente culpable después de haberse dado un revolcón con el durante una conferencia en Milwaukee.

Ella estaba comprando grageas negras y miro hacia la bolsa que yo tenía en la mano, que contenía lacasitos de un solo color.

-Ya sabes lo que se dice de los verdes -me dijo, con una sonrisita traviesa a la que intente resistirme.

-¿Que son los que se compran para el día de San Patricio? -de hecho, por eso los había elegido.

-No, que te ponen cachonda.

Han flirteado conmigo un montón de veces, sobre todo tipos carentes de sutileza que creían que lo que tenían entre las piernas compensaba lo que les faltaba entre las orejas. A pesar de todo, a veces me iba a casa con alguno de ellos, porque me gustaba desear y ser deseada, aunque en gran parte fuera mentira y acabara decepcionada.

-Es una leyenda urbana que se han inventado unos cuantos adolescentes frustrados -le dije.

Su sonrisa se ensancho. Era su arma más potente, ya que destacaba en un rostro de facciones normalitas. Su pelo de color rubio y sus ojos verdosos eran atractivos por separado, pero resultaban impactantes combinados con aquella sonrisa.

-Buena respuesta -dijo, mientras alargaba la mano.

Cuando se la estreche, tiro de mí poco a poco, paso a paso, hasta que se inclino un poco hacia mí y me susurro a la oreja:

-¿Le gusta el regaliz?

Me estremecí al sentir la caricia de su aliento en la piel. Sí, me gustaba y me gusta el regaliz, así que me llevo hasta otro de los pasillos y metió la mano en un recipiente lleno de unos pequeños rectángulos negros. En la etiqueta había dibujado un canguro.

-Ten, pruébalo -acerco un trozo de regaliz a mis labios, y yo los abrí a pesar de que había un cartel que prohibía probar la mercancía. -Es de Australia.

El regaliz era suave, delicioso, pegajoso... Me pase la lengua por los dientes, y cuando la saque y recorrí el lugar donde sus dedos habían rozado mis labios, ella sonrió y me dijo:

-Conozco un local que te gustara.

Yo me deje llevar.

El Cordero Devorado. Era un nombre bastante fuerte para un pequeño bar de estilo británico que estaba situado en una callejuela del centro de Harrisburg. Comparado con los modernos locales y los restaurantes de lujo que habían revitalizado la zona, parecía un poco fuera de lugar, y eso le confería un encanto especial.

La desconocida me llevo a la zona del bar, lejos de los universitarios que estaban cantando en el karaoke que había en una esquina. El taburete se tambaleo un poco cuando me senté, así que tuve que agarrarme a la barra. Pedí un coctel margarita, pero ella negó con la cabeza y enarco una ceja al decir:

-No, pide un whisky.

-Nunca lo he probado.

-Vaya, así que eres virgen.

Si aquello lo hubiera dicho otra persona, me habría parecido una marrullería absurda, y a ella la hubiera catalogado en el apartado de «capullos a los que hay que darles la patada», pero en su caso, el comentario funciono.

-Si, soy virgen -me resulto extraño pronunciar aquella palabra: supongo que hacía mucho que no la usaba.

Ella pidió un par de copas de Jameson, un whisky irlandés, y se bebió la suya de un trago. El hecho de que yo jamás hubiera probado el whisky no implicaba que nunca hubiera bebido alcohol, así que me tome mi copa de un trago sin parpadear. Esta más que justificado que también se le llame aguardiente, pero después del ardor inicial, su sabor me inundo la lengua y me recordó el olor de hojas quemándose, cálido, incluso un poco romántico.

-Me gusta ver como tragas -me dijo, con un brillo especial en la mirada.

Me inundo de golpe una excitación inmediata. Irracional

-¿Quieren otro? -nos pregunto el camarero.

-Si -mi acompañante se volvió hacia mí, y me dijo: -Bien hecho.

El cumplido me halago, aunque no alcance a entender por que me resultaba tan importante impresionarla.

Pasamos rato bebiendo. El whisky me afecto más de lo que esperaba, aunque a lo mejor fue la presencia de aquella mujer lo que me aturdió y provoco que riera como una tonta por los sutiles pero sagaces comentarios que hizo sobre la gente que nos rodeaba.

La mujer trajeada de la esquina era una ramera fuera de servicio, y el hombre con la chaqueta de cuero era agente funerario. Mi acompañante fue inventándose historias sobre todos lo que nos rodeaban. Incluyendo a nuestro amable camarero, que según el tenia toda la pinta de ser un granjero retirado que se había dedicado a cultivar grageas.

-Las grageas no se cultivan en granjas -me incline un poco hacia delante para tocar su blusa. A primera vista, el estampado parecía uno de esos con puntos y cruces que llevaban muchos, pero me había dado cuenta de que los puntos y las cruces eran en realidad calaveras y huesos.

-¿No? -parecía un poco decepcionada al ver que yo no le seguía el juego.

-No -le di un pequeño tirón de la blusa, y alce la mirada hacia aquellos ojos verdosos que habían empezado a competir con su sonrisa por el puesto de rasgo más atractivo. -Son silvestres.

Ella se echo a reír con tanta fuerza, que echo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Me dio un poco de envidia ver la naturalidad con la que se comportaba, a mi me habría dado miedo que la gente se quedara mirándome.

-¿A qué te dedicas tu? -me dijo al fin, mientras me atrapaba con una mirada penetrante.

-Soy recolectora furtiva de grageas -susurre, con los labios un poco entumecidos por el whisky.

Ella alargo una mano, y empezó a juguetear con un mechón de pelo que se me había soltado de la trenza.

-A mi no me pareces demasiado peligrosa.

Cuando nos miramos en silencio e intercambiamos una sonrisa, me di cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía un momento así con un desconocido..

-¿Te apetece acompañarme a mi casa?

Ella me dijo que sí. No me sorprendió que no intentara hacer el amor conmigo aquella noche, lo que me sorprendió fue que no intentara follarme. Ni siquiera me beso, a pesar de que vacile antes de meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y charle sonriente con ella antes de darle las buenas noches.

No me pregunto mi nombre, ni mi numero de teléfono. Se limito a dejarme en la puerta de mi casa, aturdida por la culpa del whisky que me había bebido, la seguí con la mirada mientras se alejaba por la calle haciendo tintinear las monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo, y entre en casa cuando se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

Pensé en ella a la mañana siguiente en la ducha, mientras me lavaba el olor a tabaco del pelo. Pensé en ella mientras me depilaba las piernas, las axilas, y el vello púbico. Me mire al espejo mientras cepillaba los dientes, e intente ver mis ojos desde su punto de vista.

Eran marrones, con unos reflejos blancos y dorados que se veían si uno se fijaba bien. Muchos hombres los habían elogiado, quizá porque decirle a una mujer que tiene los ojos bonitos es una manera segura de averiguar si va a dejar que le pongas una mano en el muslo. La desconocida de la noche anterior solo había elogiado mi forma de beber whisky.

Pensé en ella mientras me vestía para ir al trabajo. Me puse unas sencillas bragas blancas que resultaban cómodas tanto por el corte como por la tela, un sujetador a juego que tenía el punto justo de encaje para resultar atractivo, pero estaba diseñado para sujetar más que para realzar, una falda negra que me llegaba justo por encima de la rodilla, y una blusa blanca con botones. Elegí el blanco y el negro, como siempre, para que le elección me resultara mas fácil y porque son unos colores cuya complicidad me resulta relajante.

Pensé en ella mientras iba hacia el trabajo. Llevaba unos auriculares, el escudo de los tiempos modernos, para evitar que algún desconocido me dirigiera la palabra. El trayecto no fue ni más largo ni más corto que de costumbre. Fui contando las paradas como cada día, y mire al conductor del autobús con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Que tenga un buen día, señorita Berry.

-Gracias, Bill

También pensé en ella mientras subía los escalones de cemento que llevaban a mi oficina, y mientras entraba por la puerta del edificio faltaban cinco minutos exactos para que empezara mi jornada de trabajo.

-Llegas un minuto tarde -comento Harvey Willard, el guardia de seguridad.

-Échale la culpa al autobús -conteste, con una sonrisa que sabía que le haría sonrojar, aunque era consciente que la culpa no la tenía el autobús, sino el hecho de que había ido a paso más lento porque estaba distraída.

Subí en el ascensor, recorrí el pasillo, entre por la puerta de mi despacho, y me senté tras mi mesa. Nada era diferente, pero todo había cambiado. Ni siquiera las columnas de cifras que tenia ante mis ojos podían quitarme de la cabeza a la misteriosa desconocida.

No sabía cómo se llamaba, y no le había dicho mi nombre. Al principio había creído que seria fácil, que solo éramos dos desconocidas que querían satisfacer un deseo mutuo, que sería una seducción típica en la que no hacían falta nombres que complicaran la situación.

No me gustaba que las personas supieran ni nombre. Eso les daba una sensación de poder sobre mí que no se merecían, como si al jadear mi nombre mientras se estremecían y se sacudían pudieran cimentar el momento en el tiempo y el espacio. Si no tenía más remedio que darles un nombre, optaba por uno falso, y sonreía cuando lo gritaban con voz ronca mientras se corrían.

Aquel día no estaba sonriente, sino distraída, malhumorada, descentrada... Me habría sentido desencantada, pero para eso antes tendría que haber estado encantada.

Le di vueltas al problema como si se tratara de un cálculo mental, separando las ecuaciones y descifrando cada componente, sumando las partes que tenían sentido y dividiendo entre las que no lo tenían. Para cuando llego la hora de la comida, seguía sin poder quitármela de la cabeza.

-¿Tuviste una cita excitante anoche? -me pregunto Brittany Pierce, una compañera de melena imponente y falda minúscula.

Es de esas mujeres que hablan de sí mismas como si fueran jovencitas, que se ponen zapatos blancos de tacón con unos vaqueros demasiado ajustados, y que van enseñando demasiado escote.

Ella se sirvió una taza de café, y yo un té. Nos sentamos a la mesa del pequeño comedor, y empezamos a desenvolver nuestros respectivos bocadillos. El suyo era de atún, y el mío de pavo con pan integral, como de costumbre.

-Como siempre -le dije, y las dos nos echamos a reír.

Éramos dos mujeres unidas por un vinculo de amistad que no tenía nada que ver con cualidades comunes ni con interese compartidos. Nuestra alianza formaba la jaula que nos protegía de los tiburones con los que trabajábamos.

Brittany mantiene a raya a los tiburones mostrando su feminidad de forma directa y natural, se comporta como una mujer todopoderosa y misteriosa que puede con todo. Es rubia y curvilínea, y está dispuesta a utilizar sus atributos para conseguir lo que quiere.

Yo prefiero una estrategia más sutil.

Brittany se echo a reír al oír mi respuesta porque la Rachel Berry a la que ella conocía no tenía citas, ni excitantes ni de ninguna otra clase. La Rachel que ella conocía era vicepresidente de una empresa contable, y a su lado la típica bibliotecaria rígida, con gafas y moño parecía Lady Godiva.

Brittany so sabía nada sobre mí, y no tenía idea de cómo era mi vida mas allá de las paredes de Triple Smith y Brown.

-¿Te has enterado de lo de la cuenta Flynn? -Brittany siempre se pasaba la hora de la comida cotilleando sobre compañeros de trabajo.

-No -lo dije para seguirle la corriente, y porque siempre se las ingeniaba para enterarse de las noticias más interesantes.

-La secretaria del señor Flynn envío un archivo equivocado. Sabes que Rob se encarga de gestionar su cuenta, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Pues resulta que la secretaria no le envío la cuenta de la empresa, sino la de los gastos privados.

-Supongo que la historia no tiene un final feliz.

-Al parecer, al señor Flynn le gusta llevar la cuenta de cuantos cientos de dólares se gasta en rameras y en tabaco de contrabando. -me dijo, con un brillo pícaro en la mirada.

-Pobre secretaria.

-Ha estado tirándose a Bob sin que el señor Flynn se enterara. -comento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿A Bob Hoover? -aquello no me lo esperaba.

-Si, ¿puedes creértelo?

-A estas alturas, puedo creerme cualquier cosa -le dije con sinceridad. -La mayoría de la gente suele ser mas promiscua de lo que cabria esperar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes? -me pregunto, mientras me miraba con interés.

-Puras conjeturas -me puse de pie, y tire los restos de la comida a la papelera.

-Claro -Brittany no parecía decepcionada por mi respuesta; de hecho, era obvio que estaba intrigada.

La mire con una sonrisa dulce y cargada de inocencia, y me fui para que pudiera reflexionar sobre mi misteriosa vida sexual.

**Aquí les dejo otra historia, que me ha parecido interesante... El primer capítulo lo dividí en 2 parte porque es largo. Solo háganme saber si les gusto y así subo la segunda parte... **

**Saludos...**

∞ _**Ma. Virginia **___


	2. Chapter 2

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

**La mire con una sonrisa dulce y cargada de inocencia, y me fui para que pudiera reflexionar sobre mi misteriosa vida sexual. **

Capitulo 1 parte 2

Aunque nadie quiera admitirlo, lo cierto es que la gente suele ser poco selectiva a la hora de elegir a alguien con quien follar. Buena apariencia. Inteligencia, sentido del humor, dinero, poder... No todo el mundo tiene esas cualidades, y pocas personas tienen más que uno mismo. Es indiscutible que la gente gorda, fea y estúpida también folla, lo que pasa es que los medios de comunicación solo se interesan por las parejas formadas por espectaculares estrellas de cine.

A las personas no les hace falta quedarse impactadas por unas tetas enormes para saber que una quiere ligar. Incluso las mujeres de aspecto más recatado pueden acabar follando contra una pared, con las bragas alrededor de los tobillos y los ladrillos raspándoles la piel... Y lo digo por experiencia propia.

Cuando entre en Sweet Heaven no tenia intención de ligar, solo quería comprar unos dulces, así que ¿por que había accedido a irme con la desconocida? ¿Por qué le había pedido que me acompañara a casa, y me había sentido tan decepcionada cuando se había ido sin más?

El hecho de que aquel día no hubiera salido dispuesta a ligar contribuía a exacerbar mi tortura personal. Me preguntaba si ella habría querido entrar a mi casa si la hubiera conocido en un bar en vez de en la confitería, si yo hubiera tenido el pelo suelto y la blusa medio desabrochada. ¿Se habría acostado conmigo?, ¿me habría besado en el portal?, ¿me habría abrazado por la cintura?, ¿me habría apretado contra su cuerpo?

Jamás lo sabría.

Pensé en ella durante todo aquel día, y también al día siguiente. El deseo que sentía por ella fue creciendo mas y mas en mi mente, como un chorro de agua cayendo en un vaso lleno de piedras. Su recuerdo acaparo mis horas de vigilia y penetro en mis sueños, de modo que pase noches acaloradas entre mantas revueltas.

Observe mi rostro una y otra vez mientras me preguntaba qué era lo que había visto en mí, porque me había llevado al bar pero no había querido acostarse conmigo. ¿Habría sido culpa mía? No sabía si le había dicho algo inapropiado, si había revelado algún defecto, si mi risa había sido demasiado estridente, si había tardado demasiado en echarme a reír ante alguna ocurrencia suya.

No podía olvidar el olor de su aliento cuando se había inclinado hacia mí y me había preguntado al oído si me gustaba el regaliz, ni el brillo travieso de sus ojos. Al oír el cálido y profundo sonido de su voz y de su risa, me habían entrado ganas de restregarme contra ella y de ronronear como una gata.

Aunque soy de mente abierta, mis encuentro sexuales siempre han sido con hombre, la última vez que había ligado con un hombre en un bar y había dejado que me acompañara a casa, el tipo había acabado eyaculando sobre mi falda y vertiendo sobre mi rostro lagrimas con olor a cerveza. Después me había insultado, y me había pedido que le devolviera el dinero que se había gastado al invitarme un par de copas. Aquel había sido el último en una larga lista de encuentros desastrosos. Jovencitos que no sabían que hacer con sus miembros, hombres maduros que creían que meterme los dedos durante un par de segundos bastaba como preliminar, tipos de apariencia dulce que se convertían en unos capullos agresivos en cuanto la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas... El celibato había acabado pareciéndome la mejor opción. Al principio había sido un reto que me había marcado, y al final se había convertido en un hábito. El día en que había conocido a la desconocida en Sweet Heaven, hacia tres años, dos meses, una semana y tres días desde la última vez que había tenido relaciones sexuales.

No podía quitarme aquella mujer de la cabeza, y no podía dejar de pensar en el sexo. Si me cruzaba con alguien atractivo independientemente el género, mi coito se tensaba como dedos cerrándose alrededor de una flor. Notaba la fricción constante de los pezones contra el sujetador, el roce de las bragas contra el clítoris hacia que tuviera ganas de tocarme una y otra vez, al margen del lugar la hora, o las circunstancias. Estaba cachonda.

Mis encuentros sexuales nunca habían tenido nada que ver con los sentimientos. Los utilizaba para llenar un vacío interno, para apartar a un lado el nubarrón oscuro del que normalmente podía escapar, pero que a veces me cubría por completo. Iba a bares, a discotecas y al parque en busca de hombres con los que evadirme durante unas horas, con los que pudiera olvidarme de todo. Era consciente de que había elegido el sexo para aliviar un dolor interno. Sabia porque me comportaba así, porque parecía una bibliotecaria y me comportaba como una ramera.

Hasta ese momento, no me había importado. Había conocido a hombres que me habían hecho reír, que me habían hecho suspirar, e incluso había conocido a algunos, muy pocos, que habían conseguido que llegara al orgasmo. Hasta ese momento, no había conocido a ninguno al que no pudiera olvidar.

Seguí así durante dos semanas. No hice ningún esfuerzo por mantener la concentración, pero lo logre gracias a la fuerza de la costumbre. Mi trabajo no se resintió, porque los cálculos me salían sin esfuerzo, pero aquella situación afecto todo lo demás. Me olvide de enviar el correo, de recoger la ropa de la tintorería, de poner la alarma.

Estábamos en primavera y aun anochecía bastante pronto, así que ya era de noche cuando regresaba a casa en autobús. Aquel día me senté en el lugar de siempre, al fondo, con el abrigo y el maletín pulcramente colocados sobre el regazo y las piernas cruzadas. Mientras miraba por la ventana, empecé a imaginarme el rostro de la desconocida y el olor de su aliento. Con la ayuda del movimiento del autobús, empecé a excitarme.

Al principio, me limite a apretar un poco los muslos siguiendo el ritmo de las sacudidas del vehículo. Mi sexo empezó a hincharse, y mi clítoris se convirtió en un nudo tenso que presionaba contra la suave tela de las bragas. Mis caderas quedaban ocultas gracias al abrigo y el maletín, y empecé a mecerlas contra el asiento de plástico. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo con naturalidad, así que nadie que me mirara se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Las farolas proyectaban líneas plateadas sobre mi regazo, y creaban fugaces líneas de luz que ascendían por mi cuerpo, desaparecían con rapidez, y daban paso a una oscuridad que queda interrumpida al cabo de un instante por una nueva línea luminosa. Empecé a sincronizar mis movimientos con el paso de las luces.

En mi estomago empezó a crearse una tensión de lo más placentera. Contuve el aliento, y lo solté por los labios entreabiertos cuando no pude aguantarlo más. Mantuve los ojos fijos en la ventana, en las luces de la calle, a pesar de que no veía nada. De vez en cuando veía en reflejo de mi rostro, y me imagine que la desconocida estaba mirándome.

Mis dedos aferraron con fuerza el maletín de cuero mientras movía el pie hacia arriba y hacia abajo una y otra vez. Al apretar los muslos, empecé a crear una pequeña pero perfecta fricción sobre el clítoris. Estaba deseando tocarme. Trazar círculos alrededor de aquel pequeño nudo, meterme los dedos y follarme a mi misma mientras el autobús seguía su camino, pero no lo hice. Seguí meciéndome y tensándome, y cada farola que fuimos dejando atrás fue acercándome al clímax.

Tenía que luchar por quedarme quieta, y la tensión que iba acumulándose era tan grande, que el cuerpo me temblaba, aquel acto furtivo era nuevo para mí, nunca había hecho algo así. Solía masturbarme a solas en casa, en la bañera o en la cama. Era un acto rápido y directo con el que podía desahogar tensión, pero lo del autobús estaba ocurriendo casi en contra de mi voluntad. Los recuerdos que tenia de ella, el movimiento del autobús y mi celibato se habían sumado para lograr que mi cuerpo ardiera con unas llamas que solo podían sofocarse con un orgasmo.

Una gota de sudor empezó a bajarme por la espalda, y acabo deslizándose entre mis nalgas, aquella sensación, aquel pequeño cosquilleo parecido al roce de una lengua, fue el empujón final. Mi sexo se tenso mientras mi cuerpo se ponía rígido. Hinque las uñas en el maletín. Mi clítoris palpito de forma espasmódica, y latigazos de puro placer me recorrieron todo el cuerpo.

Me estremecí en silencio, y llame menos la atención que si hubiera estornudado. Tosí para disimular el pequeño jadeo que solté, y nadie se volvió a mirarme. Al cabo de un segundo, me invadió una relajación total, y me recline un poco más en el asiento mientras el autobús se detenía en una parada.

Al darme cuenta de que era la mía, me levante, con piernas temblorosas. Estaba convencida de que el olor a sexo se me pegaba como si fuera perfume, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta. Baje del autobús, alce la cara hacia el cielo nocturno, y deje que la llovizna que caía me besara de pies a cabeza. En ese momento, me daba igual que el pelo y la blusa se me mojaran.

Me había masturbado en un autobús pensando en el rostro de aquella mujer, y ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba

Para bien o para mal, el orgasmo del autobús sirvió para aliviar en parte mi deseo. Las cifras volvieron a llenar mi mente en una corriente constante de sumas y restas, y me centre de lleno en mi trabajo. Conseguí varias cuentas importantes que hasta entonces estaban en manos de Bob Hoover; al parecer, el estaba muy ocupado con las relaciones que le hacía a la secretaria del señor Flynn a la hora de la comida, y no daba abasto.

A mí no me importaba, porque al tener más trabajo podía demostrarles a los peces gordos que me merecía mi puesto, mi despacho, y los días adicionales de vacaciones; además, así no tenía que inventarme razones para quedarme hasta tarde en el trabajo, ni tenía que elegir entre regresar a casa y enfrentarme a un hogar vacio o ir a algún bar para poner a prueba mi fuerza de voluntad.

-El sexo es como un pastel relleno de chocolate -comento Brittany, mientras estábamos en el comedor. Había tenido el detalle de darme un donut de azúcar.

-¿Porque después de disfrutarlo dan ganas de vomitar?

-¿Que clase de relaciones sexuales tienes, Rachel?

-Últimamente, ningunas.

-Me cuesta creerlo -a juzgar por su tono de voz, era obvio que no le costaba en lo mas mínimo. -Pero no me extraña, teniendo en cuenta tu actitud.

A pesar de su melena desmedida y de su mal gusto a la hora de vestir, Brittany me hacía gracia.

-Anda, explícame por qué crees que el sexo es como un pastel de chocolate -le dije

-Porque es lo bastante tentador como para conseguir que una se olvide de todo, y lo bastante satisfactorio como para que una se alegre de haber caído en la tentación.

Me recline un poco en la silla, y comente:

-Supongo que anoche te acostaste con alguien, ¿No?

Cuando me miro con una expresión de inocencia fingida, me di cuenta de que aquella mujer me caía bien. Ella parpadeo varias veces, y me dijo:

-¿Quien, yo?

-Si, tu -deje el donut en la bolsa, y agarre el ultimo trozo de pastel, -Y estas deseando contarme lo que paso, así que deja de andarte por las ramas. Como entre alguien, vamos a tener que fingir que estamos hablando del tiempo.

Brittany soltó una carcajada, y comento:

-No sabía si querrías que te lo contara.

-De verdad crees que no me gusta el sexo, ¿verdad? -le dije, mientras la observaba con atención.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa sincera, y en su rostro relampagueo una expresión rara, como de pena, que no me hizo ningún agrado.

-No lo sé, Rach. No te conozco lo suficiente como para hablar con conocimiento de causa, pero a veces te comportas como si solo te interesara el trabajo.

«Oír algo de lo que una es consciente no debería resultar demasiado chocante, pero suele serlo», tuve ganas de contestarle de inmediato, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía el escozor de las lagrimar en los ojos. Parpadee varias veces para impedir que cayeran y me lleve una mano al estomago, que se me había encogido al reconocer lo ciertas que eran aquellas palabras.

A pesar de su apariencia y de que a veces finge ser una rubia sin cabeza, Brittany no es ninguna tonta. Antes de que pudiera apartarme, alargo una mano, la poso sobre la mía, y me dio un pequeño apretón. Se aparto antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, y me dijo con voz suave:

-Oye, no pasa nada. Todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles.

En ese momento, tuve la oportunidad de entablar una amistad de verdad con ella, más allá de una mera relación de trabajo. He estado al borde de tantas cosas, tantas veces, que casi siempre me echo atrás. Si decir la verdad puede abrir una puerta, miento. Si una sonrisa puede canjearme un contacto útil, giro la cara.

Pero aquella vez me sorprendí a mi misma, y seguramente también a Brittany, porque no hice lo de siempre. La mire con una sonrisa, y le dije:

-Venga, cuéntame lo de tu cita de anoche.

Me lo conto todo de forma tan detallada, que me ruborice. Me lo pase genial. Cuando llego la hora de que regresáramos a nuestros respectivos despachos, me detuvo al darme otro apretón en la mano y me dijo:

-Podríamos salir juntas algún día.

Deje que me apretara la mano porque parecía sincera, y porque habíamos pasado un buen rato.

-Claro, ya quedaremos.

-¿En serio?

El apretón de manos se convirtió en un súbito abrazo que hizo que me tensara de pies a cabeza. Después de darme unas palmaditas en la espalda, Brittany retrocedió unos pasos. No sé si se dio cuenta de que su gesto me había convertido en una efigie rígida, porque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Genial -se limito a decir.

-Si, genial -le dije yo, con una sonrisa.

Su entusiasmo resultaba contagioso, y hacia mucho que no tenía una amiga. Más tarde, empecé a tararear una canción en voz baja mientras estaba en mi despacho.

La euforia no suele durar, y la mía se desvaneció cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa y vi que la lucecita del contestador estaba parpadeando. En casa no suelo recibir llamadas. El médico, algún vendedor, alguien que se ha equivocado de número, mi hermano Noah... Y mi madre. Apenas pude apartar la mirada del número cuatro que aparecía en el contestador. ¿Cuatro mensajes en un día?, seguro que los había dejado ella.

Odiar a tu propia madre es un cliché que los cómicos utilizan para hacer reír al público. Hay psiquiatras que basan sus carreras en diagnosticar ese tipo de casos. Las empresas que fabrican postales hurgan más en la herida, ya que los consumidores se sienten tan culpables por lo que sienten de verdad por sus madres, que están dispuestos a gastarse cinco dólares por un trozo de papel que contiene alguna frase emotiva que ellos no han escrito, y que refleja un sentimiento que no sienten.

No odio a mi madre, aunque lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas. Si la odiara, quizá podría apartarla de mi vida de una vez, romper con ella del todo, acabar con la tortura que me inflige. Por desgracia. No he aprendido a odiarla, así que lo único que puedo hacer es ignorarla.

-Contesta de una vez, Rach.

La voz de mi madre es como una sirena nasal que desprende desdén y que avisa a los otros barcos de que se mantengan alejados de mi, ya que para ella soy una gran decepción. No puedo odiarla, pero puedo odiar tanto su voz como el hecho de que me llame Rach en vez de Rachel.

En el cuarto mensaje ya estaba diciendo que no le merecía la pena vivir por culpa de la ingrata de su hija, y que había tenido que sufrir la vergüenza de pedirle a una vecina, Karen Cooper, que fuera a la farmacia por ella, porque su hija no estaba dispuesta a cuidarla.

A mi madre siempre parecía olvidársele que tenía un marido perfectamente capaz de hacerle los recados.

-¡Y no olvides que me dijiste que vendrías a verme pronto! -me dijo, con un grito que me sobresalto.

Al final del mensaje hubo una breve pausa. Seguro que habría creído que en realidad estaba en casa y que me había negado a descolgar el teléfono, y había esperado un poco antes de colgar para ver si podía pillarme.

En ese momento, el teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo, así que descolgué con resignación. Ni siquiera me moleste en intentar defenderme, y ella estuvo hablando durante diez minutos seguidos.

-Estaba trabajando, mama -alcance a decir, cuando ella se cayó para encender un cigarro.

-¿Hasta tan tarde? -me pregunto, con tono despectivo.

-Si, mama, hasta tan tarde -según el reloj, eran las ocho y diez. -He venido en autobús.

-Tienes un coche, ¿por qué no lo usas?

Como sabía que no iba a prestarme la más mínima atención, no me moleste en explicarle otra vez porque prefería usar el transporte público, que era mas rápido y fácil.

-Tendrías que encontrar un buen marido.

Contuve las ganas de soltar un suspiro, porque aquel comentario indicaba que el sermón estaba a punto de acabar.

-Aunque no se cómo vas a conseguirlo, porque a los hombres no les gustan las mujeres que son mas listas que ellos, ni las que ganan mas... -hizo una pequeña pausa intencionada y añadió: -Ni las que no se cuidan.

-Si que me cuido, mama -yo hablaba desde un punto de vista financiero, pero sabía que ella se refería a tratamientos de belleza y manicuras.

-Rach, podrías ser una mujer atractiva...

Me mire al espejo mientras mi madre hablaba, y vi el reflejo de una mujer a la que mi madre no conocía.

-Ya está bien, mama. Voy a colgar.

No me costó imaginarme la mueca que debió de hacer al oír que su única hija le hablaba de forma tan cortante.

-De acuerdo.

-Te llamare pronto.

-No olvides que me prometiste que vendrías a verme, Rach.

-Si, ya lo sé, pero... -solo con pensar en ir a verla, se me formo un nudo en el estomago.

-Tienes que llevarme al cementerio.

La mujer del espejo pareció sobresaltarse ante aquellas palabras, pero a mí no me afectaron, no, no sentía nada, a pesar de lo que pudiera mostrar mi propio reflejo.

-Ya lo sé, mama.

-Este año no vas a poder escaparte.

-Adiós, mama.

Colgué a pesar de que ella seguía protestando, y de inmediato manque otro número.

-Hola Brittany. Soy Rachel.

Brittany se mostro gratamente sorprendida cuando le pregunte si le apetecía que quedáramos para salir algún día. Era justo la reacción que necesitaba. Si se hubiera mostrado demasiado entusiasmada, me lo habría replanteado, y si se hubiera comportado con desgana, me habría desdicho.

-Podríamos ir al Blue Swan -me dijo con firmeza. Era como si estuviera tendiéndome una mano, como si quisiera ayudarme a cruzar un puente que se balancea sobre el abismo; en cierto modo, era lo que estaba haciendo. -Es un local pequeño, pero ponen buena música y va gente de todo tipo. Las bebidas están bien de precio, y no está lleno de tipos desesperados por ligar.

Me parecía muy amable de su parte que siguiera creyendo que yo les tenía miedo a los hombres.. Brittany no sabía que me había acostado con cuatro tipos en cuatro días seguidos, y que tampoco sabía que no era el sexo lo que me asustaba.

Su amabilidad me hizo sonreír. Quedamos en salir el viernes, después del trabajo. No me pregunto qué era lo que me había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Colgué sin dejar de mirar a la mujer del espejo. Me sentí mal por ella al ver que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Tenía el pelo oscuro, y solo vestía en blanco y negro, podría haber sido guapa si se cuidara, si no fuera más lista que muchos hombres, si no ganara más dinero. Sentí lastima por ella, pero también la envidie; ella, al menos, podía llorar, y yo era incapaz de hacerlo.

**Aquí les dejos la segunda parte del primer capítulo, espero les guste..!**

_Ma. Virginia_


	3. Chapter 3

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Holaaa... Sé que me tarde en actualizar, peroo estaba muy ocupada..

1- Mucho trabajo, luego vacaciones por semana santa.

2- Andaba súper nerviosa porque iba a hacerme mi primer tatto jajaja... Siii duele y no, no llore jaja.. Mis amigas me grabaron tengo evidencia ok.! A pesar de todo quede con las ganas de hacerme el segundo y para completar mi mama no lo sabe jajaja andoo haciendo maniobras para que no me lo vea..

Pero en fin, aquí les dejo la primera parte del 2 capítulo de la historia espero les guste y sino bueno no puedo hacer nada jajaja..

Pd: ando súper triste porque en Dos razones para amarte, murió mi querida Amanda.. Espero todo sea una confusión de la escritora y este viva :D mantengo mi esperanza..

Capitulo 2 parte 1

Cuando llegué a casa el jueves por la noche, vi que alguien me esperaba en el portal. La persona en cuestión iba toda de negro, llevaba una sudadera negra, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte del mismo color, tenía el pelo teñido de negro y medio cubierto por la capucha de la sudadera, y también llevaba las uñas pintadas de aquel color.

—Hola, Jake —metí la llave en la cerradura, y él se puso de pie.

—Hola, señorita Berry. ¿Quiere que la ayude?

Agarró mi bolso, y entró tras de mí. Después de colgarlo en el perchero de la entrada, añadió:

—He venido a devolverle el libro que me dejó.

Jake era vecino mío, vivía a mi izquierda. No conocía a su madre, aunque la había visto a menudo cuando se iba a trabajar. Alguna que otra vez había oído voces que procedían de su casa, porque estamos pared con pared, así que procuraba no pasarme con el volumen de la tele.

—¿Te ha gustado? Le pregunte

—No tanto como el otro —me dijo, mientras dejaba el Libro sobre la mesa.

Le había dejado El caballo y el muchacho, de C. S. Lewis.

—Jake, hay mucha gente que sólo ha leído El león, la bruja y el armarlo. ¿Quieres otro?

Jake tenía quince años, y era un típico gótico que llevaba ropa de Jack Skellington y se ponía un montón de lápiz de ojos. Era un buen chico, le gustaba leer, y no parecía tener demasiados amigos. Dos años antes, había venido a casa para preguntarme si quería que me cortara el césped. La verdad era que no lo necesitaba, porque mi jardín es más pequeño que un coche, pero lo contraté porque me pareció muy sincero.

Se pasaba más tiempo tomando prestados mis libros y ayudándome a quitar el papel de las paredes que arreglando mí diminuto jardín, pero me caía bien. Era tranquilo y educado, y mucho más alegre de lo que cabría esperar de un gótico; además, se le daban bien algunas tareas que a mí me resultaban de lo más tediosas, como despegar los restos que quedaban en las paredes cuando nos pusimos a quitar los empapelados que habían ido superponiéndose durante dos décadas en las paredes de mi comedor.

—Sí, gracias. Se lo devolveré el lunes.

Fuimos a la cocina, y puse una caja de galletas de chocolate sobre la mesa antes de decirle:

—Devuélvemelo cuando te vaya bien.

—¿Quiere que le eche una mano esta noche? —me preguntó, mientras agarraba una galleta.

En cuanto Las palabras escaparon de su boca, los dos nos miramos sin saber cómo reaccionar. Él parecía tan mortificado, que tuve que darle la espalda mientras contenía las ganas de echarme a reír. No quería avergonzarlo aún más.

—Ya he acabado de quitar el papel, pero me iría bien que me ayudaras a empezar a pintar.

—Vale —me dijo, claramente aliviado.

—¿Qué tal te va? hacía días que no te veía —le dije, mientras sacaba una pizza del congelador y la metía en el horno.

—Sí, es que... mi madre va a volver a casarse.

No solíamos hablar demasiado, y me parece que los dos estábamos satisfechos con aquella situación. Él me ayudaba a renovar mi casa, y yo le pagaba con galletas, pizza, libros, y con un lugar al que ir cuando su madre estaba fuera, que solía ser bastante a menudo.

Hice un gesto vago de asentimiento mientras servía dos vasos de leche. Jake sacó varias servilletas de un armario, las colocó en la mesa, y volvió a sentarse después de lavarse las manos. El esmalte negro de las uñas se le había saltado un poco.

—Mi madre dice que este novio es el definitivo.

—Qué bien —comenté, mientras ponía sobre la mesa el queso rallado y el ajo en polvo.

—Sí —no parecía demasiado convencido.

—¿Vais a mudaros?

Alzó la cabeza de golpe, y me miró sobresaltado. Sus ojos oscuros resaltaban en la palidez de su cara.

—¡Espero que no! —exclamó.

—Yo también, aún me queda por pintar el comedor entero —esbocé una sonrisa, y él me devolvió el gesto al cabo de un momento.

No hacía falta ser adivino para notar que algo le preocupaba, y tampoco había que ser un genio para saber de qué se trataba, Podría haber hecho de mentora, podría haber empezado a hacerle preguntas en plan comprensivo, pero no teníamos una relación de ésas en las que uno comparte secretos y profundas revelaciones. Él era el chico que vivía en la casa de al lado y que me ayudaba con algunas tareas domésticas. No sé lo que significo para él, pero dudo mucho que me vea en el papel de consejera.

Cuando sonó el temporizador del horno, serví la pizza en dos platos. Jake espolvoreó su ración con un poco de ajo en polvo, y yo añadí a la mía queso rallado. Mientras comíamos, charlamos sobre el libro que le había prestado, y estuvimos debatiendo sobre si iba a revelarse la identidad del asesino en el siguiente episodio de una serie policíaca que nos gustaba a los dos.

Me ayudó a poner el lavaplatos, y a guardar la pizza que había sobrado, Para cuando bajé de nuevo a la primera planta después de cambiarme de ropa, él ya había cubierto el suelo con una lona protectora y había abierto el bote de pintura.

Estuvimos pintando con la radio puesta durante varias horas. Antes de marcharse a casa, Jake le echó un vistazo a mis estanterías para escoger otro libro.

—¿De qué va éste? —me preguntó, antes de enseñarme mi desgastada copia de El principito.

—De un príncipe que vive en el espacio exterior — era la respuesta fácil. Cualquiera que hubiera leído aquella obra de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry sabría que el contenido de la historia no era tan simple.

—Genial, ¿puedo llevármelo?

Dudé por un momento. Aquel libro había sido un regalo que me habían hecho, pero por otra parte, llevaba años sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

—Sí, claro.

—¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias, señorita Berry! —me dijo, con la primera sonrisa de verdad que esbozaba en toda la velada, antes de irse.

Me quedé mirando durante unos segundos el espacio vacío que había dejado el libro, y después me puse a limpiar.

Aquella noche, soñé con una habitación llena de rosas. Me desperté sobresaltada, con los ojos muy abiertos, encendí la lamparita. La oscuridad retrocedió acobardada ante la luz, y quedó relegada a las esquinas en sombra de la habitación. Permanecí tumbada en la cama durante unos minutos, pero al final me rendí y descolgué el teléfono.

—Casa del Pecado.

—Hola, Finn —no pude evitar sonreír.

No conozco en persona a la pareja de mi hermano. Viven en California, así que están a un mundo de distancia de mi rinconcito seguro en Pensilvania. Noah no viene a casa, y a mí no me gusta volar. De momento, no ha surgido la oportunidad de vernos.

—Hola ¿cómo está mi chica?

Pese a que no nos conocemos en persona, Finn y yo tenemos una relación cordial, y su respuesta me reconfortó.

—Bien, gracias.

Él chasqueó con la lengua, pero no hizo ningún comentarlo al respecto. Noah se puso al teléfono al cabo de un momento, y no se mostró tan cauto como su pareja.

—Ahí ya es más de medianoche, cariño. ¿Qué pasa?

Noah es mi hermano pequeño, pero teniendo en cuenta cuánto me cuida y se preocupa por mí, nadie lo diría. Me tumbé mejor en la cama, y me puse a contar las grietas del techo.

—No puedo dormir.

—¿Tienes pesadillas?

—Sí —admití antes de cerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿Tu madre vuelve a darte la lata?

No me molesté en recordarle que también era su madre.

—Es lo de siempre, quiere que vaya con ella.

No hizo falta que le dijera adonde. Al oír que mascullaba algo entre dientes, no me costó imaginarme su expresión. Su reacción me hizo sonreír. Por eso lo había llamado, porque sabía que Noah me animaría un poco.

—Dile a la Reina Dragón que te deje en paz. Puede ir ella sólita a donde le dé la gana. Tendría que dejar de agobiarte.

—No le gusta conducir, Noah —permanecí en silencio mientras él soltaba una ristra de palabrotas y de insultos de lo más imaginativos, y al final le dije: —Tu creatividad y tu vehemencia me dejan atónita, eres un as.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí.

—Dime, ¿qué más te pasa?

—Nada —le dije, a pesar de que no pude evitar pensar en la mujer de la confitería.

Noah permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, y al ver que yo no añadía nada más, soltó un bufido y me dijo:

—Mi querida Rach, mi cielo, mi amor, mi cosita preciosa... no me trago que me hayas llamado a estas horas para hablar de la Reina Dragón, seguro que pasa algo más. Venga, suéltalo de una vez

Quiero a mi hermano de todo corazón, pero no estaba dispuesta a contarle que estaba obsesionada con una desconocida a la que le gustaban las camisas raras y el regaliz. Hay cosas demasiado privadas, que no se cuentan ni a alguien que conoce todos tus secretos más profundos. Le dije que estaba un poco agobiada con el trabajo y las reformas de la casa, y él aceptó la excusa sin demasiada convicción.

Dejamos a un lado mi patético estado mental, y Noah me contó cómo le iba en la residencia de ancianos en la que trabajaba, me dijo que iba a conocer en breve a los padres de Finn y añadió que estaban pensando en comprarse un perro. Mi hermano vivía muy bien. Tenía un buen trabajo, una casa acogedora, y una pareja que lo amaba. Fui relajándome mientras lo oía hablar. Mi cuerpo fue amoldándose a la cama, y empecé a quedarme adormilada.

Fue entonces cuando Noah dejó caer la bomba.

—Finn quiere que nos planteemos la posibilidad de tener hijos —me dijo, en voz baja.

A veces puedo ser un poco torpe, pero no hacía falta ser una lumbrera para saber que la respuesta adecuada en una situación así no es «no estarás pensando en decirle que sí, ¿verdad?», sino «qué bien, es una idea fantástica».

Al final, no opté por ninguna de las dos opciones.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tu, Noah?

—No lo sé. Finn dice que yo sería un buen padre, pero no lo tengo tan claro.

Estaba convencida de que mi hermano sería un gran padre, pero sabía por qué se mostraba tan reacio.

—Tienes un corazón enorme, Noah.

—Sí, pero... los niños necesitan muchas cosas.

—Sí.

Permanecimos en silencio durante unos segundos. A pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, estábamos unidos por los sentimientos que compartíamos. Finalmente, carraspeó y pareció recuperar su naturalidad habitual.

—Estamos planteándonoslo, nada más. Le dije que antes deberíamos comprar un perro, para ver cómo nos iba.

Yo ni siquiera habría sido capaz de asumir la responsabilidad de tener una mascota.

—Todo saldrá bien, Noah. Ya sabes que tienes mi apoyo, decidas lo que decidas.

—Serías la tía Rach —me dijo, con una carcajada.

—La tía Rach.

—Sí, es verdad. Te quiero, conejito de peluche.

«Conejito de peluche» no era un apelativo cariñoso que me entusiasmara demasiado, pero no protesté.

—Yo también te quiero, Noah. Buenas noches.

Cuando colgamos, empecé a darle vueltas al tema. Me costaba imaginarme a mi hermano en el papel de padre.

Volví a dormirme mientras imágenes de niños sonrientes revoloteaban por mi mente; al menos, era mejor que soñar con rosas rojas.

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Era la primera vez que iba al Blue Swan, y la descripción de Brittany se ajustaba a la realidad. Más que una discoteca, era una especie de cafetería con un ambiente acogedor. Había una pista de baile en la que la gente se movía al ritmo de una animada música electrónica, luces con un suave tono azulado, sillones mullidos, y en el techo negro había dibujado un interesante despliegue de bebidas y de estrellas.

Brittany me presentó a Sam, su nuevo ligue, que era la viva imagen del típico ejecutivo pujante. Llevaba un corte de pelo que debía de haberle costado unos cíen dólares, y una corbata de diseño y que me pareció de lo más sosa. Me estrechó la mano al saludarme, y la verdad es que no me miró el escote de forma obvia. Incluso pagó mi primer cóctel margarita de la noche.

—¿Piensas desmelenarte esta noche, Rachel? —me preguntó Brittany, sonriente.

—No pasa nada por tomar una copa, Brittany. Eres tú la que se emborracha con sólo probar el alcohol, cielo — su tono de voz era cariñoso, así que sus palabras no parecieron condescendientes. Tenía el brazo extendido sobre la barra, por detrás de Brittany, y empezó a juguetear con uno de sus largos mechones de pelo. Se volvió hacia mí, y me dijo: —Ya verás, acabaremos sacándola de aquí a cuestas.

Brittany hizo una mueca y le dio un pequeño codazo, pero no parecía ofendida.

—No le hagas caso, Rach —me dijo.

—Lo que me importa es acabar en la cama contigo, Brittany, me da igual lo borracha que estés...

—¡Sam! —exclamó ella, mientras le daba un codazo bastante más fuerte.

Me lanzó una mirada de disculpa, y yo me encogí de hombros. Brittany parecía creer que el comentario de su ligue me había avergonzado, pero no había sido para tanto. Me gustaba demasiado la bebida como para convertirme en una alcohólica. Me gustaba el olvido, la forma en que la bebida me embotaba la mente y apartaba a un lado mi necesidad constante de contar, catalogar y calcular.

La bebida es la soga con la que mi padre intenta ahorcarse. Entiendo por qué lo hace; al fin y al cabo, está casado con mi madre. Está jubilado, tiene sesenta y tantos años, y la bebida ha pasado a ser tanto su ocupación principal como su pasatiempo preferido. Puede que también sea su escudo, no lo sé. No hablamos del tema. No somos la única familia que tiene problemas, pero ¿a quién le importa lo que pase en otras casas?, uno ya tiene bastante con lidiar con su propia familia.

—Así que trabajas con Brittany, ¿no? —Sam ganó unos cuantos puntos al mostrar un interés sincero.

—Sí. Ella está en contabilidad pública y yo en administrativa, pero trabajamos para la misma empresa.

—Yo me dedico a asesinatos y ejecuciones —me dijo él, con una sonrisa.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Brittany de inmediato. —Quiere decir que...

—Que trabaja en fusiones y adquisiciones. Sí, lo he pillado.

—Vaya, así que has visto American Psycho —parecía impresionado.

—Sí, claro.

—Sam se cree Patrick Bateman... excepto por lo de matar a prostitutas con una moto sierra —apostilló Brittany.

—Bueno, nadie es perfecto —dije; con la mirada fija en él.

Sam se echó a reír, y comentó:

—Tu amiga me cae bien, Britt.

Ella se volvió hacia mí, y contestó:

—Sí, a mí también.

A veces, se comparte con alguien un momento que no tiene nada que ver con quién eres, ni con lo que estás haciendo. Brittany y yo nos echamos a reír como dos tontitas. No estaba acostumbrada a reírme así, pero me gustó la experiencia, Sam nos miró de hito en hito, y finalmente se encogió de hombros ante nuestra absurdidad femenina.

—Brindo por los asesinatos y las ejecuciones, y por todas las cosas materialistas y superficiales —dijo, mientras alzaba su jarra de cerveza.

Brindamos, bebimos, y seguimos charlando. Teníamos que hablar bastante alto por culpa de la música. Empecé a relajarme, y dejé que el alcohol y la música fueran des-tensándome los hombros.

—Me toca pagar a mí —dije, cuando Sam se ofreció a invitarnos a otra ronda.

—No pienso discutir contigo, mi madre me enseñó que las mujeres siempre tienen razón. Invíteme si quiere, señorita Berry. Soy lo bastante hombre como para aceptar la generosidad de una mujer.

—Sí, claro. Lo que pasa es que estás tan borracho, que no tienes ganas de ir a la barra —le dijo Brittany.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, la atrajo hacia sí, y empezó a besarla. Me sentí como una mirona, y decidí que era hora de dejarlos unos minutos a solas; en cualquier caso, quería levantarme para ver lo borracha que estaba. Tres años atrás, dos copas no me habrían afectado tanto.

Aproveché un espacio libre que había en la barra, y el camarero me atendió de inmediato. Era consciente de que flirtear formaba parte de su trabajo, pero su sonrisa me llenó de calidez. Como cualquier otra mujer, me gusta ser apreciada. Le devolví la sonrisa, y le pedí una botella de agua para mí y dos cervezas.

—Nada de agua, sírvele un whisky.


	4. Chapter 4

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Aquí les dejo la segunda parte..

No me giré para ver a la dueña de aquella voz que llevaba tres semanas atormentándome. El camarero esperó a que yo asintiera, y entonces me sirvió el whisky sin mediar palabra.

—Hola —me dijo la desconocida de la confitería.

Me volví hacia élla, y le dije:

—Hola.

El local había ido llenándose durante el transcurso de la noche, y el gentío que nos rodeaba nos acercó un poco más. Élla me miró con una sonrisa. Bajo la luz de los focos, sus ojos parecían más verdes de lo que recordaba.

—Qué casualidad, no esperaba encontrarte aquí — me dijo.

—Yo tampoco.

Su mirada recorrió las líneas de mi rostro, la sentí como una caricia tangible. Cuando alguien intentó abrirse camino hacia la barra por detrás de élla y la empuja un poco, me agarró el brazo justo por encima del codo para que el súbito impacto no me desestabilizara, y no me soltó.

—¿No vas a beberte el whisky? —me preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de mí.

—No, ya he bebido bastante por hoy.

El gentío que nos rodeaba nos obligó a acercarnos más la una a la otra. Élla bajó la mano por mi brazo hasta colocarla en la curva de mi cintura. Lo hizo con tanta naturalidad, que cualquiera habría pensado que hacía años que nos conocíamos. El contacto fue tan descarado, que contuve el aliento.

—Así que eres una buena chica, ¿no?

Cualquier otro que me hubiera llamado «chica» se habría ganado un buen pisotón, y quizá incluso le habría tirado la bebida a la cara. Pero como se trataba de élla, no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Nos acercamos más, como imanes que se atraen, y no fue por la presión de la gente que nos rodeaba.

—Depende de lo que entiendas por «buena».

Su mano se abrió sobre mí cintura, y su pulgar empezó a juguetear con la tela de mi camisa.

—¿Estás flirteando conmigo? —me preguntó.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—¿Estás dispuesta a hacer lo que yo te diga?

Se me aceleró el corazón cuando me susurró aquellas palabras al oído. Estábamos muslo contra muslo, vientre contra vientre. Nuestras bocas estaban lo bastante cerca como para besarse. Su aliento me acariciaba la oreja y el cuello.

—Sí —le dije.

—Quiero que te bebas ese whisky.

Lo hice sin protestar. El licor me bajó ardiendo por la garganta, y recorrió mis venas como el fuego. Élla había deslizado la mano hasta la base de mi espalda, y me mantenía apretada contra su cuerpo a pesar de que la presión de la gente que nos rodeaba había disminuido un poco, y ya no hacía falta que estuviéramos tan cerca.

—Suéltate el pelo.

Era una orden, pero expresada a modo de petición. Cuando me quité el pasador que me sujetaba el moño, la larga melena cayó libre sobre mis hombros, por mi espalda, y le acarició el rostro.

—Baila conmigo.

Se apartó un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Su mirada reflejaba un brillo de deseo inconfundible. Su mano seguía posada en mi espalda.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —intenté parecer seductora, incitante, pero mis palabras reflejaron cierta timidez.

Élla asintió con expresión seria. En ese momento, sólo era capaz de ver sus ojos fijos en los míos, sólo podía sentir las zonas donde se tocaban nuestros cuerpos.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero —me dijo élla.

Le di lo que me pedía. La pista de baile estaba más abarrotada que la barra del bar, así que había menos espacio para poder maniobrar, pero casi nadie estaba bailando de verdad. Algunos saltaban y se contoneaban al ritmo de la música, pero no puede decirse que bailaran.

Élla me tomó de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, y me condujo al centro de la pista. Un paso, y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo; otro paso, y sus manos se posaron en mi cintura como si estuvieran hechas a medida para encajar con mis curvas; tres pasos, y su muslo se deslizó entre los míos. Aquellos puntos de contacto me centraron, me mantuvieron anclada.

Allí no podíamos hablar, no habríamos podido oírnos ni a gritos por culpa de la música. El ritmo iba acompasado con el latido que me retumbaba en la boca del estómago, en la garganta, en las muñecas, en la entrepierna. El gentío se movía a nuestro alrededor como el océano contra las rocas, se dividía y retrocedía antes de rodearnos de nuevo, y nos presionó aún más cuando empezó otra canción y la pista de baile se llenó más.

Élla había dejado de sonreír. Era como si estuviera tomándose aquello muy en serio, como si no fuera consciente de lo que nos rodeaba, como sí su mundo se hubiera centrado en mí. Su mirada hizo que me estremeciera.

Me sobresalté un poco cuando subió una mano hasta colocarla debajo de mi pecho, pero no tenía espacio para apartarme. Alcé la mirada hacia aquellos ojos brillantes, y me perdí en ellos.

Nos movimos al unísono, y mi mano se deslizó por su hombro hasta llegar a su nuca. Su pelo rubio me hizo cosquillas en los nudillos, y el calor de su mano pareció quemarme a través de la blusa. Mi estómago se inundó de calor mientras se restregaba contra su ingle.

Hacía mucho que no bailaba con nadie, y una eternidad desde la última vez que había sentido las caricias de las manos de un hombre, que había visto mi propio deseo reflejado en los ojos de otra persona. Me quedé sin aliento, y me humedecí los labios con la lengua. Élla siguió el movimiento con la atención de un gato que está a la caza de un ratón.

Alzó la mano hasta mi pelo, y me instó a que echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando deslizó los labios por mi cuello desnudo, solté un jadeo que no alcancé a oír. Me acercó más hacia su cuerpo, y me rendí a sus deseos.

El gentío se había convertido en un cuerpo que se movía al ritmo sensual de la música, era una entidad que nos tenía a nosotros en el centro. Estábamos tan pegadas la una a la otra, que me costaba distinguir dónde terminaba mi cuerpo y empezaba el suyo. Parpadeé al notar que su mano subía hasta abarcar mí seno por encima de la blusa. Sólo era consciente de su rostro, que quedaba ensombrecido por las luces verdes y azules que palpitaban al ritmo de la música.

Nadie nos miraba, nadie nos veía. Habíamos pasado a ser parte de un todo más grande, pero al mismo tiempo estábamos al margen. La pareja que estaba junto a nosotros empezó a besarse, sus lenguas se entrelazaron mientras se acariciaban el uno al otro. La pista de baile se había convertido en una orgía de lujuria que se olía y se saboreaba de forma tangible, la vi reflejada en sus ojos, y supe que élla también la veía en los míos, Sin interrupción alguna, con fluidez, la música cambió de nuevo y volvió a sonar la canción anterior.

Los cuerpos que nos rodeaban hicieron que nos apretáramos más. El sudor me caía por la espalda, y a élla le perlaba la frente. Todo se había convertido en calor y en ritmo.

Al notar su respiración agitada por la exitacion, abrí la boca ligeramente en una reacción silenciosa. Élla fijó la mirada en mis labios con expresión tensa, como si estuviera dolorida.

Su boca no se tensó por dolor, lo supe por la forma en que su mandíbula se puso rígida cuando otro enviste del gentío me apretó contra su cuerpo. La mano que cubría mi trasero se abrió, subió hasta llegar a la base de mi espalda, volvió a bajar, y me apretó aún más contra su cuerpo

Estaba perdida. Estaba perdida en sus ojos, en sus caricias, en el latido rítmico de la música y la lujuria. Llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo mis propios deseos, y no podía seguir luchando.

Vi el brillo de sus ojos, y supe el momento exacto en que notó mi reacción. Sí élla hubiera sonreído con petulancia o me hubiera mirado con lascivia, me habría largado de allí, pero entornó un poco los ojos y su expresión reflejó una mezcla de determinación y de admiración. Me miró como si estuviera dispuesta a dejar que la música siguiera para siempre, como si le diera igual no volver a mirar a ninguna otra mujer en su vida.

Deslizó la mano hasta mi muslo, agarró el borde de la falda, y lo subió mientras seguíamos bailando hasta que pudo deslizar la mano por debajo de la prenda. Sus dedos fueron ascendiendo hasta mi sexo, y presionó la base de la mano contra mi clítoris por encima de las bragas.

El gentío nos movía al ritmo de la música, así que élla ya no tenía que hacerlo. Me mantenía apretada contra su cuerpo con la mano que tenía sobre mi trasero. La gente se movió a nuestro alrededor, y aprovechó para meter la mano por debajo del encaje de mis bragas.

Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con mi sexo húmedo, pero sólo lo habría notado alguien que estuviera observándolo de cerca. Sus labios se entreabrieron en un jadeo, o quizá fuera un gemido. Mi cuerpo se sacudió cuando su piel entró en contacto directo con la mía. Y solté un gemido gutural.

Sus dedos juguetearon con los pliegues de mi sexo antes de empezar a acariciarme el clítoris. De no ser por el apoyo que me proporcionaban su mano y la gente que nos rodeaba, me habría caído. Me recorrió una oleada de placer. Me aferré con tanta fuerza a sus hombros, que hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor. Me di cuenta de que le había hecho daño, pero me sentía indefensa. Cada vez que sus dedos me acariciaban el clítoris, los míos se hincaban en su hombro de forma involuntaria.

En ese momento me miraba con una mezcla de de terminación y de admiración, y cuando trazó con un dedo mi clítoris y vio la reacción que no pude disimular, la expresión interrogante que había en sus ojos se desvaneció. Me resultaba casi imposible pensar, pero si hubiera sido capaz de describir su expresión, habría dicho que parecía que se sentía honrada por haber recibido algún tipo de honor.

Todo estaba centrado en aquella mujer, en su mano, en sus ojos, en su excitación, y seguía presionando contra mi cadera. Cuando se humedeció los labios con la lengua, mi clítoris reaccionó al instante y palpitó con fuerza bajo sus dedos.

Volvió a meter la mano en mi pelo, y empezó a masajearme la base del cráneo mientras me mantenía sujeta. Seguimos bailando, y cada movimiento fue meciéndome contra su mano; en cuestión de segundos, estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Llevaba tres semanas así… sin aliento, con el cuerpo dolorido y ardiendo de deseo, incapaz de centrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el placer que iba acrecentándose entre mis piernas. Los pezones se me endurecieron, y vi que élla bajaba la mirada hasta mis senos.

Resultaba imposible ver su rubor bajo aquellas luces de neón que nos bañaban a todos en sombras de ciencia-ficción, pero supe sin lugar a dudas que estaba tan excitada como yo.

Aquello era increíble, imposible, y al final apoyé una mano sobre su pecho para apartarlo un poco. No podía hacer algo así, no podía dejar que una desconocida me masturbara en medio de la pista de baile. No, así no, yo no hacía ese tipo de cosas…

Pero iba a hacerlo. Dios, sí, iba a correrme allí mismo, en ese mismo momento, iba a correrme en su mano como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, y me daba igual que alguien me viera. El placer era tan intenso, que creí que iba a desmayarme.

Sentí su aliento en mi piel cuando me besó la oreja, y alcancé a oír su susurro:

—Déjate llevar.

Estallé en mil pedazos, y tuve que morderme el labio para contener el grito que subió por mi garganta. Mi pulso me resonaba en los oídos y en el cuello mientras mi clítoris se contraía espasmódicamente una y otra vez.

Me abrazó con más fuerza, y me mantuvo apretada contra su cuerpo mientras me estremecía y me sacudía sobre su mano. Me besó en la mandíbula y en el cuello mientras dejaba de mover los dedos, y mantuvo una presión suave para no excitar mi piel hipersensible hasta el punto de causarme dolor.

Intenté recuperar el aliento. Al principio no pude ni respirar, así que lo intenté de nuevo. Estaba relajada, lánguida y saciada. Al recuperar el aliento, inhale su aroma.

Sabía que, a partir de ese momento, recordaría su olor cada vez que viera unas luces de neón verdes y azules.

Estaba convencida de que todos los que nos rodeaban debían de haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero nadie dio muestra alguna de haberlo notado. El gentío se movía y ondulaba siguiendo su propio ritmo extático, y cada uno parecía centrado en alcanzar la meta que se había fijado.

Mi compañera me puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla, y me instó a que levantara un poco la cabeza. Se inclinó para besarme cuando alcé la mirada, pero giré la cara en el último segundo y sus labios no se posaron sobre los míos, sino sobre mí mejilla.

—De acuerdo.

La música estaba tan alta, que no supe si la había oído bien.

—¡Mira por dónde vas, capullo!

—¡Ten cuidado, imbécil.

Dos tipos habían chocado en la pista de baile. Tenían la cara enrojecida y sudorosa. Alzaron los puños e iniciaron un tipo de baile muy distinto, uno que solía acabar con derramamiento de sangre y dientes rotos.

Mi pareja me tomó del codo y me alejó de allí. Me sacó de la pista de baile, y me condujo a través del gentío hasta una mesa. Miré a mi alrededor para ver sí veía a Brittany y a Sam, y los vi besándose y charlando entre risas en la barra del bar.

El asiento tenía forma de semicírculo. Mi acompañante dejó que yo me sentara primero, y después se acomodó a mi lado. El ritmo de mi corazón había empezado a normalizarse, las piernas ya no me flaqueaban, y había recobrado el aliento. Cuando se nos acercó una camarera, tanto él como yo pedimos agua con gas.

Me sentía incapaz de mirarla, a pesar de que minutos atrás apenas había podido despegar la mirada de élla. Sentí que un acaloramiento que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura ambiente me recorría el pecho, el cuello, las mejillas y la nuca.

En el pasado, había hecho cosas dignas de toda una ramera, pero siempre había sido en la intimidad. Nunca había hecho algo así en público, ni con alguien del que ni siquiera supiera el

nombre. Sí, había estado con personas a las que había conocido horas antes, pero siempre les preguntaba cómo se llamaban, incluso cuando yo misma les daba un nombre falso.

Élla permaneció en silencio hasta que la camarera nos sirvió las bebidas y tomamos un trago. Contuve las ganas de presionar el vaso frío contra mi frente, y seguí sentada con rigidez en aquel banco de imitación de cuero. Era más que consciente de lo cerca que su brazo estaba del mío, pero élla no me tocó a pesar de que podría haberlo hecho.

—¿Qué nos está pasando? —me preguntó, la música no sonaba tan fuerte en aquella zona, así que podíamos oírnos sin necesidad de gritar. No hizo falta que se inclinara para susurrarme aquellas palabras al oído.

Permanecí en silencio, porque no supe cómo contestar. Me tensé al ver que alargaba una mano hacia mí, porque pensé que iba a tocarme la cara o a rodearme los hombros con el brazo. Me acarició el pelo desde la raíz hasta las puntas, y me lo apartó hacia atrás para poder verme bien.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Era una pregunta sencilla, de ésas que se hacen en una fiesta o en un parque. Se trata de una pregunta internacional que se oye en todas partes. No estaba fuera de lugar en un local como aquél, ya que era un sitio en el que nombres, estadísticas vitales y números de teléfono se intercambiaban entre los solteros con la misma naturalidad con la que las mujeres intercambiaban recetas de pasteles. En aquel caso, se trataba de recetas de amor.

—Rachel.

No contestó de inmediato, esperó hasta que yo me rendí y la mire. Esbozó una sonrisa, y sus dedos empezaron a juguetear con uno de mis mechones de pelo.

—Yo me llamo Quinn.

Alargó la mano, y como me han inculcado que hay que seguir ciertas normas sociales, se la estreché. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los míos, los sujetaron con fuerza, y tiraron ligeramente de mí para hacer que me acercara.

—Encantada de conocerte, Rachel.

—Gracias por la bebida, pero tengo que irme.

Permanecí inmóvil mientras nos mirábamos en silencio.

—¿Qué nos está pasando? —lo repitió en voz más baja, pero audible.

—No lo sé —sacudí la cabeza, y el pelo volvió a caerme hacia delante.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo? —me preguntó, mientras se me acercaba un poco más.

Estábamos muslo contra muslo, y aún no me había soltado la mano. Me estremecí a pesar de que podía notar el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa.

Estaba familiarizada con la excitación, con el deseo y la lujuria, pero aquello era diferente… era una mezcla de los tres, pero con algo más. Era como caer de cabeza en la madriguera de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, como estar al borde del precipicio lista para saltar, era todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, quiero saberlo —lo dije en un susurro, convencida de que no podía oírme.

Élla tomó mi mano y la colocó bajo la mesa, sobre su regazo. No tengo nada de virgen, pero estoy segura de que respingué como una. Élla puso la palma de mi mano sobre su sexo, pero no cometió la ordinariez de hacer que la frotara. Mantuvo la mano sobre la mía sin ejercer presión alguna, y se inclinó hacia delante para hablarme al oído.

—Te conozco desde siempre, ¿verdad?

Sólo pude asentir, y cerré los ojos mientras curvaba los dedos sobre su sexo. Sentí la suavidad de la tela de sus pantalones. Moví un poco la mano, y élla jadeo un poco. Deslizó su otra mano bajo mi pelo, posó el pulgar en mi cuello, y me rozó el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios antes de susurrar con voz ronca de deseo:

—¿Quién eres?, ¿un ángel... o un demonio?

Giré la cabeza para acercar mi boca a la suya, y dije:

—No creo ni en ángeles ni en demonios.

La acaricié poco a poco, infinitamente, curvando y enderezando los dedos de forma que nadie que estuviera mirándonos lo notara..

Su mano se tensó en mi cuello.

—¿Sabes que pareces una diosa cuando te corres?

El sexo hace que incluso la persona más elocuente diga enormes tonterías, pero lo bueno que tiene es que también contribuye a que estemos dispuestos a oír el significado de palabras que, dichas en otras circunstancias nos parecerían graciosas, hirientes, o indignantes.

—No soy una diosa.

—Ni una diosa, ni un ángel, ni un demonio...

Sentí la caricia de su aliento con olor a whisky, y me estremecí cuando me acarició el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua.

—¿Eres un fantasma?, porque no puedes ser real — añadió.

A modo de respuesta, le tomé la mano y se la coloqué sobre mi corazón, que se había acelerado de nuevo.

—Soy real —le dije.

Su pulgar me rozó el pezón, que se tensó de inmediato. Me cubrió el pecho con la mano, pero no empezó a sobarme. La mantuvo apretada contra mí, para poder sentir el latido de mi corazón.

La apartó al cabo de unos segundos, quitó la mía de su entrepierna, y se apartó un poco. El pelo le caía sobre la frente, la expresión de su rostro era tensa, y sus ojos brillaban bajo las luces de neón.

Se sacó una tarjeta profesional del bolsillo de la camisa, la dejó sobre la mesa, y la empujó un poco hacia mí.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti la próxima vez que vea cómo te corres —sin más, se levantó y me dejó allí, sola.


	5. Chapter 5

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

Hola que tal chicas.? Espero esten bien. ;D aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo, este no lo dividi en dos porque no era tan largo.. Espero les guste y que tengan un excelente fin de semana..

Ma. Virginia

CAPITULO 03

—Quinn Fabrey

Su nombre estaba impreso en cuidadas letras negras en un fondo de color crema. La tarjeta parecía cara, elegante, y no dejaba entrever el lado juguetón que élla me había mostrado en la confitería.

Esperé una semana antes de llamarla, porque élla había dicho «la próxima vez» como si no hubiera ninguna duda de que íbamos a volver a vernos. Verla tan confiada me había molestado un poco, pero lo que más me molestó fue percatarme de que quería volver a verla. Quería sentir sus caricias, llegar al orgasmo con élla dentro de mí.

Me daba miedo querer todas esas cosas. El hecho de saber su nombre y dónde trabajaba de poder entrever aquella parte de su vida gracias a algo tan íntimamente anónimo como una tarjeta profesional, hacía que me pasara noches enteras dando vueltas en la cama. Intentaba encontrar algo de alivio con mi mano: me acariciaba el clítoris con suavidad mientras me imaginaba su rostro y su aroma. Me corría con fuerza, sola, jadeante e insatisfecha. Era consciente de que élla tenía razón al decir que iba a haber una próxima vez, a pesar de que tardé siete días en rendirme.

Su secretaria contestó, y pasó la llamada. Me pareció oír en su voz una mezcla de petulancia, curiosidad y celos. Me pregunté si se acostaba con élla, si creía que yo era una clienta, o una compañera de trabajo, o una hermana, o una amante. Sólo me preguntó mi nombre, y si la señora Fabrey sabría a qué se debía mi llamada. Cuando le dije que sí, me puso con élla de inmediato.

—Hola, Rach —me saludó, con voz cálida. —Ahora mismo estaba pensando en ti.

—¿Ah, sí?

La puerta de mi despacho estaba cerrada. Me recliné en la silla, jugando con el cable del teléfono, y cerré los ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué es lo que estabas pensando?

—Que no ibas a llamarme.

El sonido de su voz hizo que me estremeciera, y sonreí al oír aquellas palabras. Me parecía increíble que se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de que no la llamara.

—Sabías que lo haría.

—De eso nada, creía que te habías olvidado de mí.

Su tono de voz reflejaba una sonrisa, y me imaginé la cuna de sus labios.

—Claro que no me he olvidado de ti.

—En ese caso, vamos a comer juntas hoy mismo.

Mostraba la misma seguridad que al darme su tarjeta, así que no tenía sentido que me hiciera de rogar.

—De acuerdo.

—Perfecto.

Me dio la dirección de un restaurante, y yo empecé a escribir a pesar de que ya sabía dónde estaba. El bolígrafo dejó a su paso trazos fluidos, a pesar de lo mucho que me temblaba la mano. Cuando colgué, no era consciente de cómo había acabado la conversación. Al mirar la hoja de

papel, me di cuenta de que había escrito su nombre una y otra vez, y que la caligrafía apenas se parecía a la mía.

_Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray__... _

La Belle Fleur era un restaurante con un nombre bastante pretencioso, pero estaba situado entre nuestros respectivos despachos y la comida era buena. Tardé un cuarto de hora en llegar en taxi, después de decirle a mi secretaria que cambiara el horario de mis compromisos de la tarde.

—¿Es usted la señorita Berry?, ¿ha quedado con el señorita Fabray? —me preguntó el maître, sonriente, en cuanto entré en el local.

Supongo que se dio cuenta de que me había sorprendido, porque miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz como si estuviera revelándome la receta secreta del chef.

—La señorita Fabray la ha descrito a la perfección, y me ha dicho que estaba esperándola.

—Ya veo.

—Sígame, por favor —era un hombre menudo, y tenía un pequeño bigote que combinaba a la perfección con su pelo impecable.

Había comido un montón de veces en la Belle Fleur. A los clientes les gustaba la atmósfera acogedora y el bar bien surtido, y mis compañeros de trabajo lo elegían por la buena comida y porque los precios eran razonables a pesar de la elegante decoración. Vi varios rostros conocidos, así que sonreí y saludé con la cabeza al pasar.

Cada paso que daba era una victoria sobre mis piernas temblorosas. Mientras seguía al maître a través del laberinto de mesas, el nombre de Quinn resonaba en mí cabeza. Nos dirigíamos hacia una sala más pequeña que había al fondo del local, y cuya puerta estaba medio oculta tras una cortina bordada.

—La señorita Fabray ha reservado mesa en la sala Jolie.

Y allí estaba élla, Quinn Fabray, en una pequeña mesa de la esquina. Se puso de pie al verme entrar. Llevaba un traje azul marino con una blusa de seda blanca. No se acercó a mí, no intentó tocarme, no intentó darme un abrazo ni estrecharme la mano, y sentí una mezcla de gratitud y desilusión.

—Hola.

Era absurdo que me sintiera cohibida después de lo que aquella mujer me había hecho en el Blue Swan, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba dispuesta a permitir que volviera a hacerlo. Nos miramos en silencio con la mesa entre las dos, hasta que el maître carraspeó con sutileza para que me diera cuenta de que había apartado la silla para mí. Cuando me senté, nos miramos durante unos segundos más.

—No sabía si vendrías —me dijo élla al fin.

Agaché la mirada, y contemplé todas y cada una de las gotas de agua que se habían condensado sobre mi vaso antes de volver a mirarla.

—Yo tampoco.

En ese momento, se nos acercó un camarero.

—Un vaso de merlot para mí, y uno de cabernet para la señora —le dijo élla. —Los dos comeremos filete con la ensalada de la casa, y patatas fritas

Después de pedirse reclinó en la silla y se quedó mirándome, supe de inmediato lo que esperaba de mí, pero bebí un poco de agua antes de hablar.

—No sé si sentirme ofendida o halagada, has dado por hecho que sabes lo que quiero.

—Tengo muy claro lo que quieres, Rachel —esbozó una sonrisa sincera que se reflejó en sus ojos, y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

—¿Ah, sí? —conocía a la perfección aquel juego, no era la primera vez que participaba en él. Siempre acababa ganando, porque ellos nunca sabían lo que yo quería.

Quinn asintió, y recorrió mi rostro con la mirada como si estuviera memorizándolo. Sin inclinarse hacia mí ni bajar la voz, me dijo con toda naturalidad:

—Quieres que te ponga contra la pared.

Me quedé mirándola mientras mis dedos se tensaban alrededor del vaso de agua... estaban resbaladizos, fríos. Me habría encantado poder llevármelos a la frente o al cuello, apretarlos contra mi piel acalorada, pero los mantuve alrededor del vaso. Tragué saliva. Tenía la garganta seca, pero no bebí más agua.

No tenía sentido negarlo, pero lo habría hecho si élla se hubiera comportado con fanfarronería o si se me hubiera acercado para crear una sensación de cercanía.

—Después de comer.

Al oírle decir aquello, supe que al fin había encontrado una digna oponente.

Charlamos durante la comida. Élla sabía sacar información con naturalidad, su interés sutil y sus comentarios hacían que resultara muy fácil darle lo que pedía. No presionaba ni juzgaba. Me preguntó sobre mi educación, sobre mi trabajo y mis pasatiempos, y yo le contesté. No volvió a sacar a colación lo que yo quería que me hiciera, y no me importó.

Al cabo de una hora, estaba tan excitada que me estremecía cuando cruzaba las piernas y las bragas me rozaban el clítoris. Tenía los pezones tensos contra el sujetador la prenda de satén y encaje impedía que resaltaran a través de la camisa, pero los estimulaba sin piedad. Estaba tan húmeda, que tenía los muslos resbaladizos. Mis manos me temblaban, así que las cerré en dos puños apretados sóbre la mesa para que élla no se diera cuenta.

—Ahora vas a ir al servicio de señoras —me dijo al fin, cuando el camarero se llevó nuestros platos y nos dejó la cuenta.

Sus ojos me mantuvieron inmóvil; al cabo de un momento, asentí y alcancé a decir:

—Sí.

—Vas a esperarme, porque es lo que quieres.

Volví a decirle que sí. Tenía la voz tan enronquecida, que la palabra apenas sonó inteligible. Me levanté de la mesa, y por un instante no supe si iba a Lograr mantenerme en pie. Me agarré con una mano al respaldo de la silla para estabilizarme un poco, dejé la servilleta sobre la mesa, agarré mí bolso, y fui hacia el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a los servicios.

Al entrar en el de señoras, vi que no estaba vacío. La mujer me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, pero mi expresión debía de reflejar la tensión que me atenazaba, porque me miró con extrañeza y acabó de lavarse las manos a toda prisa. Yo empecé a lavármelas también, para distraerme con algo mientras esperaba

El martilleo de mi corazón resonaba en mis oídos. Me refresqué con agua las mejillas, el cuello y las muñecas. Apoyé las manos sobre el lavabo, y contemplé en el espejo mi cara acalorada.

Me dije a mí misma que era la cara de una mujer que estaba a punto de follar. Elegí aquellas palabras descarnadas de forma deliberada, para lograr que todo aquello me pareciera real. «Va a llegar de un momento a otro y va a follar contigo, Rachel». Se me aceleró tanto el pulso, que me pareció que podía verlo palpitar en mi cuello.

Me miré a los ojos en el espejo. Tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas, que el tono azul había desaparecido casi por completo. Me pregunté qué estaba haciendo allí. Al ver mi propia lengua humedeciéndome los labios, me imaginé que era la suya saboreándome. Solté un pequeño gemido involuntario, y me sentí un poco avergonzada; sin embargo, me excitaba aún más saber que estaba tan abrumada de deseo, que mi propia imaginación podía hacerme gemir.

La vi entrar a través del espejo, y nuestras miradas se encontraron mientras élla se me acercaba por la espalda. En el espejo, el lunar que él tenía en la mejilla izquierda había pasado a estar a la derecha, y mi ceja derecha ligeramente enarcada estaba a la izquierda. Posó las manos sobre mis caderas, y sus pulgares encontraron los hoyuelos de la base de mi espalda a través de la camisa.

Permaneció en silencio; si hubiera dicho algo, yo habría dado marcha atrás, pero permaneció en silencio. Parecía osada, decidida, pero a pesar de todo, el reflejo de su rostro rebelaba aquella extraña mezcla de emociones en sus ojos... deseo, admiración, y como si se sintiera honrada.

Me Llevó sin vacilar hasta el último cubículo, y cerró la puerta a nuestra espalda. No podía verla, pero no había duda de lo que quería de mí. Me alzó las manos, y me las colocó con Las palmas abiertas contra la pared. Deslizó las suyas bajo mi falda, fue subiendo por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Me agarró desde atrás, y curvó los dedos hacia arriba para acariciarme el clítoris.

Me estremecí mientras apoyaba la frente contra la pared y cerraba los ojos. Separé las piernas, y élla las abrió aún más cuando colocó un pie entre los míos y empujó para apartarlos el uno del otro. Su dedo empezó a trazar círculos contra mi piel a través de la tela húmeda de las bragas.

Deslizó los dedos bajo mis bragas, y soltó un suspiro cuando nuestra piel entró en contacto.

Trazó mis pliegues con un dedo, como comprobando lo húmeda que estaba, y apoyó la barbilla sobre mi hombro. Al notar la caricia de sus labios bajo la oreja, ladeé la cabeza para darle acceso a mi cuello.

Las medias y las bragas dejaban al descubierto parte de mis muslos y mis nalgas, y me tragué un gemido al notar el contacto del aire con mi piel desnuda. La palma de su mano me acarició, y recorrió la curva de mi trasero.

Inhalé, inhalé, y volví a inhalar. Se me olvidó sacar el aire, hasta que al final escapó entre mis labios en un gemido trémulo.

—Quieres que lo hagamos.

Sus palabras no eran una pregunta, pero exigían una respuesta.

—Sí.

Me metió un dedo, otro más, y empezó a ensancharme un poco. Me acarició con un movimiento rítmico. Yo me estremecí sin pudor, y me apreté contra su mano para que sus dedos me penetraran al máximo. Sentí su aliento en la nuca mientras permanecía inmóvil, y me atravesó una descarga eléctrica de deseo que se centró en mi clítoris y se extendió por todo mí cuerpo. Me cosquillearon hasta las puntas de los dedos. Sí la luz no hubiera estado encendida, creo que mi cuerpo habría brillado en la oscuridad.

Me bajó las bragas por debajo de las rodillas, y presionó su abdomen contra mi. Bajó su mano por la raja del trasero, y entonces la metió entre mis muslos, dobló un poco las rodillas, y se enderezó para poder penetrarme.

—Joder... —susurró, antes de morderme el hombro para sofocar un gemido.

Solté una exclamación ahogada. Hacía tanto que no follaba, que parecía casi demasiado estrecha, pero estaba tan húmeda, que no había fricción. Lo único que sentía era una deliciosa plenitud.

Colocó la mano que tenia libre sobre mis muñecas con el pecho apretado contra mí espalda, y deslizó mis manos hacia abajo por la pared hasta que me incliné más hacia delante.

—Dios, qué caliente estas... pareces un jodido horno —susurró.

Me sujetó de las caderas para impedir que me moviera, y empezó a mover la mano con envistes pequeños y suaves que fueron ganando intensidad poco a poco. Deslizó una mano hacia delante, y me acarició el clítoris.

Se detuvo por un momento al oír que se abría la puerta del servicio, pero al cabo de unos segundos siguió moviéndola con una lentitud enloquecedora mientras que con su otra mano me acariciaba con mayor rapidez.

Oí las voces de dos mujeres que usaron los cubículos del fondo sin dejar de hablar. Una de ellas meó durante una eternidad, y tuve ganas de echarme a reír al oír el sonido de aquella cascada de pis.

Mis hombros se sacudieron mientras intentaba contener la carcajada, y élla apretó la boca contra mi cuello para intentar sofocar su propia hilaridad. Cuando mi visión se llenó de estrellitas por culpa de la falta de oxígeno, inspiré varías veces en silencio.

Solté una carcajada ahogada que hizo que me corriera. Me retorcí contra su mano, mientras élla se quedaba casi inmóvil para no hacer ruido.

Las mujeres se lavaron las manos mientras seguían charlando. No sé si nos oyeron, pero no nos prestaron ninguna atención. Quizá conseguimos ser lo bastante silenciosas, o a lo mejor sus vidas les resultaran increíblemente interesantes y eran incapaces de pensar en otra cosa. Sólo sé que Quinn empezó a follarme como un loca en cuanto se largaron y la puerta se cerró tras ellas.

Más fuerte, más rápido. Volvio su mano a mi cadera me aferró con tanta fuerza, que me hizo un morado. Volví a correrme. Fue un orgasmo más pequeño, pero igual de placentero. Acto seguido empezo a balancearse contra mi trasero y despues de unos minutos me rozó el cuello con los dientes, bajó la boca hasta mi hombro, y sofocó un grito de placer contra mi camisa.

Quinn me dio un pequeño apretón en la cadera antes de apartarse de mí, la falda me cubrió las piernas, y me subí las bragas..

—La comida ya está pagada —me dijo, antes de marcharse.

«¿Qué esperabas?», me pregunté con irritación. El mismo rostro estaba mirándome desde el espejo, pero en esa ocasión el rubor que me cubría el cuello y las mejillas no era el típico de una mujer que estaba a punto de follar, sino el de una que acababa de hacerlo, Contemplé mis ojos para ver si alcanzaba a ver algún cambio, algo interior que indicara lo que debería sentir en aquella situación... ¿remordimientos?, ¿culpabilidad?, ¿satisfacción? No vi ni rastro de esas emociones en mi mirada, no podía sentirlas. Sólo podía pensar en cómo me había reído y me había corrido al mismo tiempo.

Me lavé las manos, y me pasé por la cara la fina toallita de papel humedecida. Me peiné un poco, me retoqué el maquillaje, y me puse un poco de colonia para disimular el olor a sexo.

La hora de la comida ya había pasado, así que el aparcamiento del restaurante estaba casi vacío. Al salir a la calle, el sol de la tarde hizo que sacara mis gafas de sol del bolso. La suave brisa que soplaba empezó a juguetear con el dobladillo de mi falda.

Rachel.

Me giré y la vi justo delante de la puerta del restaurante. Tiró al suelo la colilla del cigarrillo que acababa de fumarse, y llegó a mi lado en dos zancadas.

—Has tardado bastante, empezaba a pensar que no ibas a salir.

Tardé un segundo en contestar.

—No sabía que estabas esperándome.

En sus ojos relampagueó algo que no pude descifrar.

—¿No? —cuando negué con la cabeza, añadió: —¿Por qué?

—Porque ya habías acabado. Creía que tendrías que volver al trabajo.

Yo había llegado al restaurante en taxi, pero había una parada de autobús a una calle de allí. Eché a andar, y élla me siguió cuando ya me había alejado cuatro pasos.

—¿Creías que te había dejado ahí sin más?

Asentí de nuevo mientras mantenía la mirada fija hacía delante. Me había tomado por sorpresa el hecho de que me esperara, creía que se había largado. Al verla allí había empezado a sentirme avergonzada por lo que habíamos hecho, porque estaba claro que élla no sólo esperaba un polvo rápido a la hora de la comida, sino que además quería que charláramos.

—Crees que soy de esa clase de mujeres —expresaba las preguntas de tal forma, que las contestaba él mismo.

Volví a mirarla, y le dije:

—No sé qué clase de mujer eres. Lo único que tengo claro es que eres cuidadosa, y eso es algo que se agradece.

Su expresión se tensó un poco, y me agarró del brazo cuando hice ademán de seguir andando. Rach...

Me zafé de su mano con una firmeza que no dejaba lugar a malos entendidos.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme a comer, Quinn.

En esa ocasión, esperó a que me alejara seis pasos antes de seguirme.

—¿Crees que sólo quería eso?, ¿Que es lo único que esperaba?

Parecía tan indignada, que no supe cómo explicarle que no sólo era lo único que yo esperaba, sino que también era lo único que quería... veinte minutos de distracción que me permitieran dejar de pensar.

Dio dos pasos rápidos para adelantarme, se detuvo delante de mí, y caminó de espaldas para que siguiéramos cara a cara.

—Rachel...

—Ahí está mi autobús —le dije, señalando hacía el que se acercaba a la parada. Si me daba prisa, podía llegar allí en un momento, subir, y volver al trabajo.

—No vas a subir a ese autobús, Rach.

—Yo creo que sí.

Se detuvo delante de mí, así que tuve que rodearla para poder seguir andando. Élla se movió a la par con fluidez, como si estuviera bailando conmigo. Ninguno de las das sonreía.

—No te vayas, Rachel —me dijo, con tono de advertencia.

Su firmeza me gustaba cuando me conducía al orgasmo, pero en ese momento no me hizo ninguna gracia.

—Me iré a donde me dé la gana.

Volvió a ponerse delante de mí. El conductor del autobús pareció ponerse de su parte, porque no me esperó. AI ver que el vehículo se marchaba, fulminé a Quinn con la mirada, y élla me dejó seguir andando.

—Ahora no tienes más remedio que hablar conmigo —me dijo.

—De eso nada.

—Quieres hacerlo, Rachel.

Me volví de golpe hacia élla, y le dije:

—¡Haber follado conmigo no te da derecho a darme órdenes!

—Ya lo sé, pero creo que al menos me da derecho a decirte que no soy un capullo.

—No creo que seas un capullo, Quinn.

—¿Y qué crees que soy? —me preguntó, mientras se me acercaba un poco más

—Una mujer —le dije con firmeza. Me daba igual si mis palabras le ofendían.

Élla no pareció ofenderse; de hecho, sonrió y me dijo:

—Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta.

Quería enfadarme con élla, rechazarla; sin embargo, aquellas emociones me eludían, tal y como me había pasado con la vergüenza y el remordimiento en el servicio.

—Quinn, lo hemos pasado bien durante la comida...

—Sí, es verdad.

—Y lo que ha pasado después...

—También ha sido agradable. Olvidamos el postre.

—No nos engañemos, no hay que darle más importancia de la que tiene.

—¿Por qué no? —me preguntó, muy seria.

La parada de autobús estaba a diez pasos de distancia, pero pasé de largo. Al ver que me seguía, aceleré el paso.

—¿Por qué no? —me lo preguntó con voz más suave, y me agarró del codo.

No me aparté, dejé que me girara hasta que quedamos cara a cara. Me agarró el otro hombro para mantenerme quieta, y repitió:

—¿Por qué no?

Se me pasaron por la cabeza mil explicaciones, pero sólo una escapó de mis labios. —Porque nunca lo he hecho.

—Quítate las gafas de sol, quiero verte los ojos mientras hablamos.

Suspiré con irritación, pero cedí y me quité las gafas. Élla me miró a los ojos como si esperara encontrar en ellos alguna pista, una llave, un mapa del tesoro, Sus dedos se curvaron en mis brazos, y repitió:

—¿Por qué no?

Me quedé mirándola durante un largo momento, mientras el tráfico pasaba junto a nosotros y los pájaros piaban entre las ramas de un árbol en pleno apogeo primaveral.

—Porque no lo hago.

—¿El qué? —su tono de voz era suave, las palabras no eran amenazadoras, pero fui incapaz de darle una respuesta. —¿No tienes relaciones?

—No.

—Pero follas en servicios públicos. Me aparté de élla de golpe, y le dije:

—Nunca lo había hecho.

Estaba segura de que en esa ocasión iba a dejar que me fuera. Cuando llegué a la esquina me alcanzó de nuevo, pero no me giré a mirarla.

—Quiero que volvamos a vernos, Rachel.

Me detuve en seco. Estaba claro que aquella conversación no iba a terminar hasta que élla se diera por satisfecha.

—¿Por qué, Quinn?

—Porque esta vez no te he visto la cara mientras lo hacíamos.

Sin más, el deseo me abrió en canal como una espada de samurái, y me dejó sin aliento. Disimulé sacudiendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño. Élla no me agarró para detenérme se limitó a susurrar mi nombre de un modo que me detuvo como si me hubieran pegado los pies al suelo.

—Porque tienes la risa más sexy que he oído en mi vida, y no soporto pensar que no volveré a oírla.

¿Por qué la amabilidad resulta mucho más difícil de creer que la crueldad?

No quería creerlo, Quería pensar que estaba mintiéndome, quería alejarme de élla, Sí, eso era lo que quería, pero al final no lo conseguí.

—No tengo relaciones —incluso a mí me pareció una respuesta poco convincente.

—Vale, pues no tendremos una relación —me dijo, sonriente.

—¿Y qué vamos a tener? —me negué a sonreír, a pesar de que las comisuras de mí boca parecían empeñadas en curvarse hacía arriba.

—Lo que tú quieras, Rachel. Lo que tú quieras.


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa ¡I´m Back Bitches! Sé que me he demorado un siglo en actualizar, pero aquí estoy..! Dije que actualizaría este fic de miércoles a jueves, pero tenía un tiempito libre y logre corregir el capitulo por encimita nada mas jaja espero no tenga errores y que les guste… de verdad mil disculpas por la demora

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capitulo 4

Lo que yo quisiera. Era fácil prometer algo así, pero resultaba difícil pedirlo. No sabía Lo que quería, lo único que tenía claro era que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Brittany me acorraló junto a la cafetera, y me dijo:

—¿Dónde te metiste el viernes? ¡Nos dejaste allí tirados!

—Me dolía la cabeza. Parecíais muy a gusto en la barra del bar, así que decidí marcharme sin decir nada.

La respuesta pareció satisfacerle, porque empezó a hablar sin parar de cómo se lo había pasado con Sam. Me dijo la marca de colonia que él solía ponerse, el champú que usaba, cómo le gustaban los huevos... se quedó callada a media frase, y me preguntó:

—¿Qué?

Me había quedado inmóvil mientras ella hablaba, Terminé de servirme el café, y le dije:

—Nada —no quería decirle que la envidiaba, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba sintiendo. Ya me había enamorado antes, y la cosa había acabado fatal.

—¿Te pasó algo en el Blue Swan?

—No, ¿tendría que haberme pasado algo?

—Pues claro. Pero... ¿no pasó nada de nada? Te perdimos de vista cuando te fuiste a por las bebidas, pensé que a lo mejor habías conocido a alguien.

—Pues me temo que no —le dije, con una carcajada forzada.

No parecía demasiado convencida, pero no le conté nada más.

A diferencia de mí, Quin no esperó varios días antes de llamarme.

—Hola, señorita Berry. Quinn Fabrey al teléfono.

—Buenos días, señorita Fabrey. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—He leído que la peli que dan en el cine Alien este fin de semana está bastante bien, y me gustaría concretar una reunión con usted para ir a verla.

—¿Una reunión? —me había pillado fregando los platos del desayuno. Sujeté el auricular contra el hombro mientras escurría mí taza.

—Sí. Me comentó que no quería relaciones, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no quiera citas.

—Ya veo. Sí, hay una pequeña diferencia.

Me la imaginé pasándose la mano por el pelo, quizá llevaba una camiseta y unos vaqueros. Seguro que tenía un sofá de cuero, una televisión de plasma, y plantas que Le cuidaba una asistente.

Acabé de fregar los platos, así que puse la tetera al fuego.

—Sí, tengo citas de vez en cuando.

No era del todo cierto, hacia mucho que no tenía ninguna; de hecho, había tenido la última incluso antes de decidir renunciar al sexo.

—Estás cambiando de argumentos, Rach. No es justo.

—La vida no es justa —limpié la mesa, y coloqué el servilletero en el centro.

—Rachel, sabes que quieres venir conmigo al cine.

Su voz salió del teléfono y me acarició de pies a cabeza. Cerré los ojos, y me apoyé en la encimera con un brazo sobre el estómago para aguantar al que sujetaba el teléfono.

—Sí, es verdad —admití, después de pensarlo por un momento.

—Bien —me dijo, como si mi respuesta hubiera zanjado el asunto.

Me llevó a ver una película de autor con subtítulos. Me costó un poco seguir la trama, pero me gustó mucho desde un punto de vista visual. Fuimos a la cafetería que había junto al cine, y mientras merendábamos me desafió a una partida de Scrabble. Ella puso palabras como «raja» y «húmedo», y pareció impresionada ante mi capacidad de encontrar palabras con doble sentido. Nos reímos con tantas ganas, que hubo gente que se volvió a mirarnos, pero me dio igual. Me habría gustado que ella me tocara, pero no lo hizo.

Me invitó a que fuera a tomar una copa a su casa, y le dije que sí. Quería ver dónde vivía, estaba deseando ver su cama.

Me sirvió una Guinness en una jarra, y no insistió en usar posavasos a pesar de que su mobiliario parecía bastante nuevo. Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá de cuero con naturalidad, como si lleváramos meses Juntas, y me preguntó por la película como si de verdad le interesaran mis respuestas.

No soy del todo incompetente desde un punto de vista social. Sé interaccionar con los clientes, presentar proyectos, concertar reuniones, estrechar manos y hablar de naderías. No lo hago con una soltura extrema, pero me defiendo bien. Supongo que muchos opinarán que soy distante, ya que no atribuyen mi actitud callada a la falta de confianza, sino a una frialdad deliberada. Sigo siendo la estudiante que se sentaba en los pupitres de delante, lista para responder a todas Las preguntas del profesor. Lo que pasa es que perdí la mayor parte de las respuestas en algún punto del camino.

Quinn no hizo que tuviera que pensar demasiado. Me condujo sin vacilar por los entresijos de la conversación, con la misma facilidad que si me hubiera tomado de la mano para impedir que tropezara en una grieta del suelo. Habló bastante de sí misma, pero sin llegar a parecer pesada. Me gustó oír sus anécdotas sobre partidos de fútbol en el instituto y fiestas universitarias. Yo no tenía anécdotas así, historias normales, así que me fascinaba oír las de los demás. No sentía amargura ni envidia, para mí era como oír un cuento de hadas.

Cualquiera que haya pasado el rato con alguien que escucha embobado cada una de tus palabras sabe lo embriagador que puede llegar a ser. Sus ojos observaban el movimiento de mis labios, me escuchaba y me daba conversación, me sorprendía al sacarme respuestas completamente honestas. Le hablé de mi casa y de mi trabajo, le dije cuál era mi programa de televisión preferido, y le conté que me encanta cualquier cosa con chocolate pero que no me gusta el toffee.

Sí, le conté todo eso, por el simple hecho de que me escuchaba. ¿Necesitaba tanto que me prestaran atención, que sus buenos modales me parecían algo más? No, no era eso. Era ella, Quinn, en su conjunto, y el hecho de que me escuchaba para saber más sobre mí, no para que yo supiera más sobre ella.

Estaba diciéndole algo, cuando de repente se inclinó y me besó. El contacto me sobresaltó, porque no me lo esperaba. No tuve tiempo de girar la cara, sus labios eran carnosos y cálidos, y sabían a la sal de las palomitas. Alzó la mano, y me acarició la cara.

No podía hacerlo, no podía besarla en la boca. Era algo más íntimo que dejar que su miembro me penetrara. Giré la cara para interrumpir el beso.

—¿No? —me susurró al oído.

—No.

—¿Y esto? —deslizó la mano hacia abajo, y la posó sobre mi pecho.

La miré a los ojos, y le dije:

—Sí.

Alcancé a ver que algo relampagueaba en sus ojos, su mirada se endureció un poco. Alzó la mano hasta mi nuca, y hundió los dedos en mi pelo. Tiró con suavidad para echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejar mi cuello al descubierto.

—¿Y esto? —posó los labios en el punto exacto donde mi pulso latía acelerado.

—Sí —le dije jadeante, al sentir que me rozaba con los dientes.

Su boca descendió hasta mi clavícula mientras sus dedos se tensaban en mi pelo, y solté un jadeo ante la mezcla de placer y dolor. Succionó mi piel entre los labios, y la chupó con la punta de la lengua. Cubrió mi seno con la otra mano, y empezó a acariciarme con el pulgar. Cuando el pezón se endureció, la bajó hasta posarla en mi entrepierna.

—Y esto.

—Sí... —alcancé a decir, con voz trémula.

—Ponte de pie —cuando obedecí, añadió: —Desnúdate.

Me desabroché la camisa con dedos temblorosos. A veces, el miedo y el deseo son casi idénticos. Me quité la camisa y dejé que cayera al suelo, aunque era algo que jamás habría hecho si hubiera estado sola.

Quería ver cómo sus ojos se llenaban de deseo, oírle contener el aliento al verme. Al ver que me observaba con una expresión imperturbable, sentí que me sonrojaba. Tuve ganas de llevarme las manos a la cara para enfriar un poco mis mejillas acaloradas, pero empecé a desabrocharme la falda y la dejé caer al suelo.

La ropa interior que llevaba era muy bonita. Eran prendas de encaje negro, y el corte me favorecía. El sujetador me juntaba los pechos y creaba un buen escote, las bragas me quedaban por debajo de las caderas y tenían un corte alto por detrás que revelaba la curva de mi trasero, el color negro parecía más oscuro en contraste con mí piel, y era consciente de que ella podía ver mí triángulo de vello púbico.

Permanecí delante de ella mientras intentaba mantener la compostura, a pesar de que tenía las manos temblorosas y empezaban a flaquearme las piernas. No era la primera vez que estaba desnuda delante de una persona. Había dejado que vieran mi cuerpo, que lo juzgaran, que lo elogiaran o que encontraran defectos en la cuna de mi vientre, en la prominencia de mis caderas, en el volumen y la forma de mis pechos. Para ellos, había lucido mi cuerpo igual que la ropa, como algo práctico que se usaba con un propósito, con una función.

Pero delante de Quinn me había convertido en algo más que unas caderas, unos muslos y un coño. ella sabía cómo me llamaba de verdad, cómo me gustaba el té, cómo sonaba mi risa. Mi desnudez venía dada a partir de lo que ella sabía de mí, lo que yo había permitido que supiera, todas esas pequeñas e irrevocables intimidades que jamás compartía con nadie.

—Quítatelo todo.

Su voz enronquecida reveló lo excitada que estaba, y me sentí envalentonada.

Sentí que pisaba terreno conocido, sabía que una persona podía enloquecer al vislumbrar un poco de piel desnuda. Todas las mujeres tenemos las mismas partes corporales, pero todos los hombres con los que he estado me han mirado como si nunca antes hubieran visto a una mujer desnuda. Nuestros cuerpos tienen un poder del que ellos carecen, poseen rincones secretos y escondidos que ansían explorar una y otra vez. Los cuerpos femeninos no sólo proporcionan placer, también encierran el misterio de la sangre y la vida.

Me llevé las manos a la espalda para desabrocharme el sujetador, y el movimiento echó mis senos hacia delante. Vi cómo me contemplaba mientras me bajaba Los tirantes por Los brazos, mientras dejaba que la prenda cayera y dejara mi piel al descubierto.

Ella se reclinó contra el sofá, no era la única que se había ruborizado. Ella tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo, y se humedeció los labios sin apartar la mirada de mí.

—Las bragas, Rachel.

Metí los pulgares por debajo del elástico, y empecé a bajar la prenda. Lo hice poco a poco, disfrutando de la expresión de su rostro. Abrí un poco las piernas, ladeé la cadera, fui deslizando las bragas por mi trasero, por los muslos, y dejé que me cayeran a los pies. Di un paso a un lado para acabar de quitármelas, y me quedé de pie delante de ella completamente desnuda.

—Dios... —murmuró, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. —Da una vuelta completa —cuando lo hice, añadió: —Tócate.

Su petición me sorprendió, pero obedecí de inmediato. Me llevé las manos a los pechos, y mis pezones reaccionaron como si se tratara de las suyas. Después de juguetear con ellos durante unos segundos, bajé las manos por mis costados, por encima de mi vientre, por mis muslos. Posé una en mi entrepierna, y presioné el talón contra mi clítoris.

—Joder, eres increíble.

Me ruboricé aún más al oír aquellas palabras. Su cumplido calmó un poco el miedo que siempre se siente al estar desnudo delante de otra persona.

—Dime que quieres que te folle, Rachel.

Me parece que jamás en mi vida había deseado tanto algo. Nunca olvidaré lo que sentí al estar desnuda delante de ella aquella primera vez. No miraba mi cuerpo como una suma de piezas, sino en conjunto, unido por todos aquellos pequeños detalles que le había revelado sobre mí.

Se levantó sin vacilar, me agarró de las caderas, y me acercó a su cuerpo mientras me besaba el cuello. Su boca descendió hasta mi hombro, y entonces dobló un poco las rodillas para poder besarme los senos. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi piel, me cubrieron las nalgas, se posaron en la base de mi espalda, trazaron el contorno de mis omóplatos.

—Rodéame con los brazos.

Lo hice, y ella puso las manos bajo mis muslos y me levantó. El movimiento fue tan súbito, que me tomó desprevenida. No soy una mujer pequeña y ella no es una mujer más grande que yo, pero dio igual. La rodeé con las piernas, y solté un gemido de placer cuando la tela de su camisa me rozó el clítoris.

Me llevó al dormitorio, y logró cerrar la puerta de una patada. No sé cómo lo hizo, yo estaba centrada en agarrarme a ella y en rezar para que no acabáramos cayéndonos al suelo. No me dejó caer, y me tumbó en la cama con fluidez. Me cubrió con su cuerpo, y empezó a besarme por todas partes... menos en la boca, porque yo le había dicho que no.

Desabrochamos juntas su camisa, aunque con bastante menos elegancia de la que yo había hecho gala antes con la mía. Uno de los botones salió despedido y chocó contra la pared, otro se negó a cooperar y rasgó el ojal hasta que saltó por fin. Sus manos empezaron a deslizarse de nuevo por mi cuerpo mientras las mías se posaban sobre la hebilla de su cinturón. Me ayudó a desabrochárselo, e hincó los dientes en mi hombro cuando metí la mano en sus pantalones y con mis dedos roce su clítoris

Jadeé al notar el mordisco, se sentó para poder bajarse los pantalones y las bragas, se tumbó de espaldas, y se los bajó hasta los pies. Acabó de quitárselos con dos tirones, y quedó desnuda ante mí.

Podría decir que su cuerpo era perfecto, que cada una de sus partes era maravillosa, porque ésa era la pura verdad. No es que careciera de defectos, pero la deseaba con tanta desesperación, que a mis ojos no tenía ninguno.

Se puso encima de mí, cuando tomó mi pezón entre los labios, me arqueé hacia ella. Lo bañó con la lengua antes de empezar a succionar con suavidad, y mi sexo se contrajo. Su mano se deslizó entre mis piernas, y su dedo empezó a acariciarme el clítoris. Hundió los dedos entre mis pliegues, y aprovechó mis fluidos para lubricar sus caricias.

Posé una mano en su cabeza. Tenía el pelo suave, y lo bastante largo como para que consiguiera agarrarlo. Tiré con demasiada fuerza sin querer, y al sentir que ella gemía contra mi pecho, la solté un poco pero no aparté la mano. Ella cubrió el otro pezón con la boca, y lo sometió al mismo tratamiento. Cada vez que succionaba mí pezón, mi coño se contraía. Mi clítoris fue hinchándose bajo sus caricias y sentí cómo iba creciendo, cómo iba fluyendo la sangre hacía aquel pequeño manojo de nervios. Floté en aquel mar de placer, me rendí ante ella, acepté sin vacilar el olvido que me proporcionaba el éxtasis.

Su boca me rozó las costillas, y su lengua bañó mi piel. Murmuró algo contra mí mientras me saboreaba. No entendí lo que decía, pero no me hizo falta.

—Dios, qué voz más sexy tienes —me dijo.

Bajé la mirada hacia ella. No sabía si sería capaz de articular una frase coherente, pero alcancé a decir:

—Anda ya.

Ella me miró sonriente, mientras su mano seguía moviéndose entre mis piernas.

—Es la pura verdad, Rach.

Me da vergüenza que me hagan cumplidos, así que negué con la cabeza. Mi pelo se extendió a mí alrededor.

Ella volvió a mirarme con aquella extraña expresión de vacilación y aceptación. La expresión de una mujer que había recibido un regalo que no sabía si se merecía, pero que lo aceptaba sin dudarlo.

—Esta vez voy a mirarte a la cara, y voy a estar dentro de ti. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Asentí, y mis dedos temblaron en su pelo.

—Sí.

Se colocó encima de mí, y se apoyó en los brazos para evitar aplastarme. Cuando abrí las piernas y alcé un poco las caderas, bajó la mano y me penetró hasta el fondo.

Los dos gemimos de placer. Yo tenía una mano apoyada sobre su bíceps, noté cómo se estremecía. Apoyó la frente contra la mía, y cerró los ojos por un instante antes de volver a abrirlos. Sin apartar la mirada de la mía, empezó a moverse.

Había dicho que quería follarme, pero esa palabra puede significar muchas cosas. Se movió en mi interior con una lentitud deliberada, con envites fluidos. Le rodeé el cuello con Los brazos para hacer que bajara la cabeza, y ella obedeció y empezó a besarme el cuello. Ladeé la cabeza para darle más, y ella aceptó el ofrecimiento. Colocó los dientes sobre el lugar donde me había mordido antes, pero en esa ocasión recorrió la zona con la lengua.

Deslizó la otra mano hasta mí trasero, y me alzó un poco para cambiar de ángulo. La fricción era deliciosa, no hacía falta ninguna lubricación, nuestros cuerpos se movían al unísono.

Piel contra piel, sus dedos dentro de mí, un ajuste perfecto. Ella se movía, yo también. Ella daba, yo recibía. Rodeé sus muslos con las piernas, y la insté a que se apretara más contra mí.

Murmuró mi nombre, y respondí susurrando el suyo.

Estábamos conectando, y ni siquiera en medio del olvido que me daba el placer se me olvidaba con quién estaba. No quería olvidarlo. Me importaba qué boca me besaba, de quién eran las manos que me acariciaban y me llenaban de placer.

De repente, me importaba que fuera esa mujer en concreto, y el hecho de que me importara me dejó helada. Mi corazón acelerado dio un vuelco.

El orgasmo de una mujer es algo muy frágil, que depende tanto de su mente como de su clítoris. El éxtasis que estaba a punto de alcanzar retrocedió de golpe mientras en mi mente se arremolinaban los pensamientos. Acababa de darme cuenta de que había dejado entrar a aquella mujer.

Por supuesto, era imposible que ella supiera que el sexo iba a convertirse en algo tan complicado por el mero hecho de que le había dicho mi verdadero nombre y le había confesado cómo me gusta el té; al fin y al cabo, había permitido que me follara en un servicio público. Ella no sabía que yo tenía relaciones sexuales, pero que no aceptaba ningún tipo de intimidad. Quinn no sabía todo aquello, pero en ese momento me miró a los ojos como si lo supiera.

—No pasa nada —me dijo, con tanta seguridad como cuando había pedido la comida por mí. —No pasa nada, Rach.

Rodó con tanto cuidado que no nos separamos, y se tumbó debajo de mí. Después de colocarme bien las piernas, me agarró las manos y las posó sobre su pecho. Mientras mis dedos se curvaban contra su piel, colocó una de sus manos sobre mi cadera. Bajó la otra entre nuestros cuerpos, y presionó el pulgar contra mi clítoris.

—Muévete, muévete como quieras —susurró.

Lo obedecí a pesar de mi vacilación previa, a pesar de que había estado a punto de perder aquel momento por miedo. Empecé a moverme hasta que encontré un ritmo que me satisfacía, y que me llevó de nuevo al borde del éxtasis.

Ella me ayudó moviéndose acompasadamente conmigo, suavizando sus envistes cuando yo cambiaba de ángulo. Movió las caderas al ritmo que le marqué, incluso cuando su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

Cuando eché la cabeza hacia atrás, mi pelo me cayó por la espalda y me acarició las nalgas. Quería volver a perder la cabeza, rendirme ante aquel dulce vacío, pero no podía alcanzarlo a pesar del placer que me inundaba el cuerpo.

—Córrete por mí —me susurró, mientras me acariciaba el clítoris y me ayudaba a moverme. —Quiero ver cómo te corres.

Me estremecí y abrí los ojos. Mi cuerpo era más listo que mi cerebro. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y le di lo que me pedía.

Todo se tensó más y más, y de repente se liberó. Clavé los dedos en su piel. Su pulgar dejó de moverse; se quedó quieto contra mi clítoris, y la presión bastó para darme el último impulso. Ella me agarró las caderas mientras se balanceaba contra mí, con mayor rapidez, y gimió cuando se corrió poco después que yo. Nuestros orgasmos habían sido casi simultáneos.

Después permanecimos tumbados en silencio, sin tocarnos. El sudor me refrescaba el cuerpo, pero era una sensación agradable. Me sentía en la gloria, hasta que empecé a calcular cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de poder irme de allí. Oí que su respiración se hacía más profunda, y me dije que quizá podría escabullirme si se quedaba dormido.

Cuando soltó un pequeño y adorable ronquido, me levanté y fui al cuarto de baño adyacente. Usé el retrete y el lavabo. Las toallas eran gruesas, mullidas y azules, y conjuntaban con el color de las paredes y la cortina de la bañera. Utilicé su pasta de dientes, olí su colonia, admiré lo limpio que estaba todo. Me quedé mirando embobada el patito de goma que tenía en la bañera, y que era otra muestra de su lado juguetón.

Salí desnuda del cuarto de baño, y vi que se había despertado.

—Eres la primera mujer con la que estoy que se comporta como si estuviera deseando largarse.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo he estado con un montón de personas que se comportan así —le dije desde la puerta.

Fui a la sala de estar a por mis cosas, y empecé a vestirme. Cuando acababa de ponerme las bragas y estaba abrochándome el sujetador, ella apareció en la puerta y me preguntó:

—¿Por qué no te gusta tener relaciones? —se había puesto unos calzoncillos. Al ver el estampado de grageas andantes, me acordé del día en que la había conocido en la confitería.

—Porque complica las cosas —metí los brazos en las mangas de la camisa. Después de abrochármela, me puse la falda y pasé las manos por la tela para alisarla.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Tener una relación implica que las dos personas creen o intenten crear cierto nivel de conexión emocional.

—¿Y qué? —me dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Que no tengo tiempo para eso.

—Querrás decir que no quieres tener tiempo, ¿no?

—Es cuestión de semántica.

Miré a mi alrededor para intentar localizar mi bolso. Ella se limitó a observarme sin ayudarme a buscarlo.

—Me dijiste que tenías citas de vez en cuando.

—Sí, es verdad, pero hacía bastante que no tenía una. Y tener una cita no implica tener una relación.

—Claro, y las relaciones llevan a la corrupción emocional.

—Conexión... —alcé la mirada, y me di cuenta de que estaba bromeando. —Sí, también llevan a eso.

—¿Cuánto hace desde tu última cita?

—¿Sin contar la nuestra?

—Quedamos en que no era una cita, sino una reunión.

—Sí, es verdad. Algo más de cuatro años —le dije sin vacilar.

Encontré el bolso en medio del silencio que se había creado. Busqué dentro para comprobar que tenía las llaves de mi coche y dinero suficiente para un taxi, y cuando volví a alzar la mirada, me di cuenta de que Quinn estaba observándome.

—¿Cuánto hacía desde la última vez que habías tenido relaciones sexuales?

—Tres años, más o menos.

—¿Contando desde hoy, o desde lo del servicio público?

—Desde lo de la pista de baile —cerré mi bolso, y me lo eché al hombro. —Porque aquello también fue sexo.

Me observó mientras me preparaba para marcharme, pero no supe leer en su expresión si estaba sorprendida, enfadada, o admirada. Al final se pasó una mano por el pelo y después se la pasó por la boca.

—Buenas noches, Quinn.

—Quieres volver a verme, estoy segura.

Sus palabras me detuvieron justo cuando tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Me volví hacia ella, y le dije:

—¿Más de una vez?

—Ya me has visto más de una vez.

—En ese caso, debería decir que no.

No quería decir que no. El sexo había sido fantástico, pero además, me había sentido muy cómoda estando con ella. Demasiado.

—No tengo relaciones, Quinn.

—Concretaremos otra reunión.

—¿Por qué? Ya has visto cómo me corría contigo dentro, ¿qué queda por hacer?

Me parece que aquellas palabras le impactaron de verdad; en cualquier caso, ésa era mi intención. Quería asustarla para que se apartara de mí.

Ella echó una mirada hacia el dormitorio, y entonces vino hacia mí. Era más alta que yo, pero no lo bastante como para que tuviera que estirar el cuello para poder mirarla a los ojos. Su rostro se había endurecido. No debería admitirlo, pero la súbita sensación de peligro, el hecho de no saber si me había excedido, lograron queme excitara un poco.

—Estás sonriendo —me dijo, muy seria. —¿Qué pasa, Rachel? ¿Es que te gusta andarte con jueguecitos?

Quinn parecía enfadada; pero no me tocó. Yo permanecí inmóvil, no me amilané. ella colocó una mano en la puerta, cerca de mi cabeza.

—¿Es que no te he dado suficiente placer?

—No es eso, has estado muy bien.

Mi cumplido no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia.

—Pero no lo suficiente como para ganarme otra ronda, ¿no?

—No me has preguntado si quería follar contigo otra vez, sino si quería volver a verte —le dije con naturalidad.

—No podemos hacer lo uno sin lo otro, Rachel. Era rápida y lista, y no se vanagloriaba de ello. Era algo que me gustaba, ella me gustaba. —Si quieres follar...

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?, ¿un polvo rápido?

—No, a veces me gusta que sean lentos —le dije con calma.

Posó la otra mano en mi cadera, y fue acercándome paso a paso.

—Puedo darte lo que quieras.

Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, y dejé que me apretara contra su cuerpo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Ella asintió con expresión solemne y me cubrió el trasero con las manos.

—Ya te lo dije, lo que quieras.

—No funcionará, nunca funciona. La gente se encariña...

—No me encariñaré —me dijo, con una carcajada.

No pude evitar sonreír, y saboreé el contacto de su piel cálida bajo mis dedos.

—Nadie cree que pueda llegar a encariñarse, pero es lo que pasa siempre.

—Y por eso no tienes relaciones.

—Exacto.

—Porque todos se encariñan contigo —me dijo, mientras me mecía lentamente contra su cuerpo.

—Sí, algunos.

—¿Y a ti no te pasa?

Abrí los dedos sobre sus hombros, y empecé a acariciarle la clavícula con el pulgar.

—Me pasó una vez —admití al fin.

Bajó un poco la cabeza, y recorrió mi cuello con los labios,

—Pero al margen de esa única vez, has roto el corazón de montones de pobres desgraciados que se encariñaron contigo,

—No, he intentado evitarlo.

—¿Por qué?, ¿no te pones cachonda al pensar en todos los corazones rotos que has ido dejando a tu paso?

—No.

—Porque te sentirías culpable, ¿verdad?

—Sí —susurré, mientras me acariciaba con la lengua.

—Y por eso no tienes relaciones.

—¿No habíamos zanjado ya ese tema? —la aparté un poco para poder mirarla a la cara.

—No te preocupes, no me encariñaré demasiado contigo —me dijo, antes de volver a apretarme contra su cuerpo.

¿Cómo puedo explicar con exactitud cómo me sentía con ella? incluso ahora, pensando en ello, recuerdo cada detalle de aquel momento... La sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel, cómo olía a sexo y a colonia, la forma en que se curvaban las comisuras de su boca. En mi mente guardo una imagen suya perfecta. Quinn en aquel momento, el momento en que me convenció de que me quedara.

María Virginia


	7. Chapter 7

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capitulo 5

Al día siguiente, mientras salía del taxi delante de mi casa llevando la ropa que me había puesto la noche anterior, tuve tiempo de arrepentirme. Me había duchado, me había lavado los dientes y la cara, pero se veía a la legua que mi ropa tenía la clase de arrugas que quedan cuando una tira las prendas al suelo con dejadez porque está a punto de follar como una loca.

—Hola, señorita Berry —Jake estaba esperándome en los escalones de su porche, que estaban a escasos centímetros del mío. —He pensado que a lo mejor quería que la ayudara con el comedor.

Lo que quería era tumbarme en la cama y volver a dormirme. Miré a Jake con una pequeña sonrisa mientras metía la llave en la cerradura. Él ya estaba detrás de mí.

—Es muy pronto, ¿no te apetece ir a hacer otra cosa? Es sábado, y hace muy buen día.

—No, prefiero ayudarla —vio cómo forcejeaba con el cerrojo, que a veces se quedaba atascado en los días húmedos, y al final me dijo: —¿Lo intento yo?

—No, ya casi está —no era cierto, pero estaba cansada y empezaba a ponerme de los nervios tenerlo mirando por encima de mi hombro.

—¡Jake!

Nos volvimos de inmediato, y vimos a la señora Ossley saliendo al porche. Tenía las manos en las caderas, y una expresión ceñuda que restaba encanto a un rostro que podría resultar atractivo. Se detuvo al verme con su hijo, y me recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Por ridículo que pareciera, me sentí como si le debiera una explicación por el estado de mi ropa y mi regreso a casa a aquellas horas de la mañana.

Su ceño dio paso a una sonrisa muy poco sincera, y dijo con tina voz lo bastante edulcorada como para cariar una dentadura entera:

—Jake, deja tranquila a la señorita Berry, Tienes que prepararte para salir.

Berry se apartó un paso de mí, pero no regresó a su casa.

—No quiero ir.

—No me importa lo que quieras o dejes de querer. Dennis lleva toda la semana hablando de lo de hoy.

Jake no fue hacia ella, aunque su cuerpo entero pareció encogerse.

—No aguanto la Guerra de Secesión, y no quiero ir al museo, Seguro que es muy aburrido —se volvió hacia mí, y añadió —¡Además, le prometí a la señorita Berry que la ayudaría a pintar el comedor.

—La señorita Berry es perfectamente capaz de pintar sola su comedor —masculló su madre.

—Tiene razón, Jake —dije, sin apartar la mirada de ella, —Deberías hacerle caso, ya me ayudarás esta semana cuando vuelva del trabajo. Voy a tener que proteger las molduras.

Él bajó a regañadientes los dos escalones de mi porche, y subió de un salto los de su casa. Pasó junto a su madre sin decir palabra, y ella ni lo miró.

Las dos nos miramos desde nuestros respectivos porches. A pesar de que tenía un hijo de quince años, no parecía mucho mayor que yo. Como seguía sonriéndome, al final cedí y sonreí a mi vez con la misma sinceridad.

—Espero que se lo pasen bien en el museo —le dije. Volví a meter la llave en la cerradura, y conseguí abrir la puerta por fin.

—Seguro que es muy interesante. Nos lleva Dennis, mi novio.

Su novio no me interesaba lo más mínimo, pero asentí y empecé a entrar en casa.

—Jake pasa mucho tiempo con usted. —me dijo.

Me volví a miraría mientras sacaba la llave de la cerradura y me la metía en el bolso.

—Le gusta que le preste mis libros, y me ha ayudado mucho con los arreglos de mi casa.

Miró hacia el interior de su casa antes de volverse de nuevo hacia mí, y comentó:

—Trabajo muchas horas al día, a veces no puedo pasar demasiado tiempo con él.

No supe si estaba dándome explicaciones porque se sentía culpable, o para advertirme que me mantuviera alejada de su hijo.

—Jake puede venir a mi casa siempre que quiera. Agradezco su ayuda.

—No lo dudo —dijo, mientras volvía a mirarme de pies a cabeza.

Esperé a que añadiera algo, y al ver que permanecía callada, le dije de nuevo que esperaba que se lo pasaran bien en el museo y entré en casa. Después de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, me apoyé en ella durante unos segundos. Hasta ese momento, sólo habíamos intercambiado algún que otro saludo al cruzarnos la una con la otra, a pesar de que hacía cinco años que éramos vecinas. Nuestra primera conversación podría haber sido mejor, y también peor.

No le di demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Estaba deseando acostarme, así que fui a dormir un par de horas antes de seguir con el resto de la jornada.

Al llegar el lunes, no pude ocultarle a Brittany lo que había pasado. En cuanto me vio, gritó como si le hubieran clavado un pincho.

—¡Lo has hecho!

Mantuve los ojos en el espejo mientras me ponía brillo en los labios y me empolvaba la nariz.

—¿El qué?

Brittany también estaba retocándose el maquillaje, aunque ella había llevado al servicio un neceser entero. Tenía todos los colores de sombra de ojos del mundo, algunos que parecían sacados de otro planeta, delineadores de ojos y pintalabios a juego, base y colorete. Había sacado tantos pintalabios, que el lavabo parecía un arrecife de coral lleno de gusanos tubícolas.

—Has conseguido un hombre.

—¿Disculpa? —sus palabras me habían tomado por sorpresa.

—Un hombre, ricura. No lo niegues, tienes el BRF.

—¿Qué es el BRF? —le pregunté, con una carcajada,

—El Brillo de la Recién Follada, cielo —había bajado la voz en deferencia a la acústica del servicio, pero volvió a alzarla un poco al añadir: —Venga, desembucha.

—No hay nada que desembuchar —después de pasarme la esponjita de la polvera por la nariz y las mejillas, la guardé junto al brillo de labios en el pequeño estuche de emergencia que solía llevar en el bolso.

—Venga, yo te conté lo de Sam

Tenía razón, los vínculos de la amistad femenina requerían reciprocidad; además, lo cierto era que quería hablar de Quinn con alguien. Es triste admitirlo, pero Brittany era mi única amiga.

—Se llama Quinn Fabray, y es abogada. La conocí en el Blue Swan.

—¡Lo sabía! —no pareció importarle que fuera mujer en vez de un hombre y que antes no hubiera sido sincera con ella.

Brittany tenía más pinceles que Picasso, los tenía de todos los tamaños y los guardaba en un estuche de cuero. Sacó uno, y lo usó para retocarse el pintalabios. La observé fascinada mientras se pintaba con un cuidado milimétrico.

—Así que tiene un buen trabajo, ¿no? Perfecto. ¿Qué me dices de su cuerpo?, ¿ es sexy?

Tosí un poco y me ruboricé, aunque no sé por qué, había oído cosas peores... de hecho, yo misma había dicho cosas peores.

—Es... adecuada.

—Vaya —me lanzó una mirada de conmiseración, y dijo: —¿ es mala en la cama?

—¡No! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Brittany!

—Venga, Rachel, no me digas que es adecuada —se volvió hacia mí. —¿Es buena o no?

—Dios, Britt, ¿ de verdad tengo que decirlo? —le dije, mientras me inclinaba para lavarme las manos.

—Si —empezó a guardar el maquillaje.

— Es buena, Ok. Es agradable desde un punto de vista estético

—Venga ya, estás comportándote como si no pasara nada.

Salí del servicio, y eché a andar hacia mi despacho. Me siguió pisándome los talones y no se contentó con quedarse en la puerta, entró y se acomodó a sus anchas.

—Siéntate, ¿te apetece beber algo? —le dije con ironía.

—Sí, uno de esos refrescos light que sé que guardas en esa neverita.

Después de darle una lata de refresco, me senté en mi silla y le dije:

—¿No tienes trabajo?

—Sí —abrió la lata y tomó un trago. No pareció importarle estar estropeando los labios que acababa de pintarse con tanto esmero.

—¿No sería mejor que fueras a cumplir con tus obligaciones, y dejaras de interrogarme sobre mi vida sexual?

—No estoy interrogándote, me limito a preguntarte.

Me eché a reír, y le dije:

—Nos acostamos juntas, Brittany. No hay para tanto.

—Eso suena patético, cielo. Tendría que ser todo un acontecimiento; si no, ¿para qué tomarse tantas molestias?

En eso tenía razón; de hecho, yo misma me había dicho algo parecido cuando había decidido permanecer célibe.

—Vale, la verdad es que mereció la pena que me tomara tantas molestias.

—Así que estuvo bien, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí, estuvo bien! ¡Brittany, eres una bruja entrometida!

Se llevó una mano al corazón, y me miró con expresión dolida.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Rach.

Suspiré con resignación, y le dije:

—Me llevó al cine, y después fuimos a su casa. No mencioné la pista de baile ni el servicio del restaurante, pero Brittany reaccionó con entusiasmo. Se inclinó hacia delante, y me preguntó:

—¿Intentó acostarse contigo enseguida, o fingió que quería enseñarte su colección de latas de bebida?

—Me parece que las dos sabíamos por qué fui a su casa. Y que yo sepa, no colecciona latas.

—Menos mal, es un pasatiempo de lo más aburrido.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —le dije, con una carcajada, Brittany tomó un trago, dejó la lata sobre mi mesa, y dijo:

—Rachel, supongo que no te molestará que te diga una cosa...

—¿Te la callarías si te dijera que sí que me molesta?

—Claro que no.

—En ese caso, continúa.

—Creo que sería bueno que salieras.

—Gracias, Brittany —le dije, con una sonrisa sincera.

Ella asintió, me guiñó el ojo, y dijo:

—Volverás a verla, ¿no?

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente.

—Sí.

—Vaya, no pareces entusiasmada. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿come con la boca abierta?

Me encogí de hombros, y fijé la mirada en las carpetas de trabajo pendiente que tenía sobre la mesa.

—No, tiene muy buenos modales.

—¿Buenos modales?, ¿es agradable desde un punto de vista estético? Anda, dime que folla de maravilla y que es muy simpática.

A aquellas alturas, ya sabía que era imposible resistirse a Brittany. Pero no cedí porque fuera una bruja insistente y metomentodo, sino porque me habría resultado imposible admitir lo que sentía en voz alta si ella no me hubiera presionado.

—Me cae muy bien.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Es bueno que te caiga bien.

Volví a encogerme de hombros. Tenía mis razones para no querer que Quinn me cayera bien, para evitar tener relaciones. Eran unas razones bastante patéticas, pero existían.

—No hace falta que te cases con ella, Rach.

—Por Dios, claro que no —me sobresalté sólo con pensarlo.

—Tranquila, sólo ha sido un comentario. ¿Qué tiene de malo salir, pasarlo bien, acostarse con alguien?

—No tiene nada de malo, lo que pasa es que... no es lo que suelo hacer

—Pues quizá deberías replantearte lo que sueles hacer, porque me parece que no te sienta demasiado bien.

—Gracias por el consejo.

—El sarcasmo es la defensa de los culpables, Rachel. Se fue sin más, y dejó en mi despacho un fuerte olor a perfume y una lata húmeda manchándome la mesa.

Mientras volvía a casa en autobús, tuve tiempo para pensar en lo que Quinn me había prometido... nada de ataduras. Era una idea atrayente, pero ridícula, la gente no puede follar sin más, es imposible. Uno de los dos acaba siendo víctima de las emociones, y alguien acaba herido. Se supone que no hay que separar el sexo del amor, el hecho de que las dos situaciones provoquen euforia se debe a que ambas se nutren mutuamente. Podría argumentarse que es el mecanismo que tiene la humanidad para establecer grupos familiares y garantizar la creación de nuevas generaciones, pero hay algo indiscutible: cuantas más veces se acuesten juntas dos personas, más posibilidades hay de que una de ellas acabe enamorándose.

Mientras veía pasar las farolas por la ventana del autobús, me pregunté cuántas veces harían falta en mi caso. Los números eran inmutables, y estaba acostumbrada a usarlos para definir mi vida, ¿Cuántas veces tenía que acostarme con Quinn para que en una de las dos apareciera ese primer chispazo de emoción?

¿Sería capaz de apagarlo si aparecía dentro de mí?

No es que jamás hubiera tenido novio o novia; de hecho, había estado enamorada en una ocasión, mucho tiempo atrás. Me había enamorado como una loca, apasionadamente, devastadoramente. Creía que el chico en cuestión podía ser mi caballero de brillante armadura, pero lo que pasa con las armaduras es que suelen perder el lustre con bastante rapidez.

Para cuando llegué a casa, estaba decidida a no volver a verla. Me dije que no tenía sentido que lo hiciera, que quedar con ella sólo me proporcionaba una satisfacción corporal que acabaría conduciéndome a la frustración mental. Decidí que no la llamaría, que no volvería a verla. No, no iba a hacerlo. Claro que no. Ni hablar...

Al comprobar el contestador, vi que mi madre me había llamado tres veces. Me había dejado unos mensajes tan largos, que habían llenado toda la cinta. Era incapaz de odiarla, ni siquiera podía ignorarla. Después de escuchar su perorata, la llamé.

—¿Quién es?, ¿Rachel?

Parecía quejosa, avejentada. Tuve que recordarme que sólo tenía sesenta y tantos años, y que no era ninguna inválida,

—Mamá, si soy Rachel.

Empezó de nuevo a sermonearme.

—¿Estás escuchándome?

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Cuándo vas a venir a visitarme?

—Ya sabes que tengo mucho trabajo, te lo dije

Seguí escuchándola sin prestar demasiada atención mientras sacaba algo de comida de la nevera. Puse un plato, un vaso, y un tenedor en la mesa. Era lo bastante grande como para que se sentaran cuatro personas, pero jamás tenía invitados.

—Quiero que me lleves al cementerio, Rachel. Tu padre no puede hacerlo, es incapaz de conducir.

Dejé de golpe el tenedor en el plato y dije con firmeza:

—Mamá, ya te he dicho que no.

Se produjo un largo silencio en el que sólo oí el sonido de su respiración, y al final me dijo:

—Rachel Berry, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es dejar una rosa sobre su tumba de vez en cuando. Era tu hermano, tu actitud debería darte vergüenza. Era tu hermano, y te quería.

La tetera empezó a pitar, y detuvo el grito que estaba a punto de salir de mi garganta. Cerré el gas con manos temblorosas, y empecé a verter el agua en una taza. Cuando me cayó un poco en la mano, solté una exclamación de dolor.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó mi madre.

—Me he quemado con un poco de agua caliente.

Se puso a parlotear de nuevo. Me dijo cómo había que curar una quemadura, que tendría que tener a alguien que se asegurara de que lo hacía bien, alguien que se ocupara de mí, porque era obvio que era incapaz de cuidar de mi misma. Colgué en cuanto pude. Me quedé mirando el té, la comida, el único plato que había sobre la mesa, y dije en medio de la habitación vacía:

—Sé quién era mi hermano.

Quinn abrió la puerta con el pelo alborotado y expresión somnolienta, pero abrió los ojos como platos al verme. Supongo que su reacción se debía a la gabardina negra y a los zapatos de tacón, al pintalabios rojo y al perfilador de ojos negro. Era consciente de que mi aspecto parecía sacado de las fantasías lúbricas de un adolescente.

—Hola —le dije, mientras cerraba la puerta a mi espalda.

—Qué sorpresa —me dijo, sonriente.

Ver que se excita con sólo verme me produjo gran satisfacción. Sus ojos color verde cambiaron a un color más oscuro cuando abrí la gabardina y dejé al descubierto lo poco que llevaba encima.

—¿Te gusta?

Su mirada me recorrió lentamente... ascendió de pies a muslos, a caderas, a pechos, a cuello, a boca, hasta llegar por fin a mis ojos. Me observó en silencio, y contuve el aliento. Mí osadía era puro teatro, y por un instante creí que ella iba a fallarme, que me pediría que me sentara y me ofrecería una copa. Pero mis dudas se desvanecieron de inmediato, porque me dio justo lo que necesitaba.

—Quítatela.

Dejé que la gabardina cayera al suelo. Debajo llevaba unas medias negras que me llegaban a la altura del muslo, y que conjuntaban con el sujetador y las bragas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me ponía aquellas prendas. Hacían que me sintiera poderosa, sexy y funcionaron a la perfección. Al ver cómo me miraba, se me endurecieron los pezones.

—Arrodíllate

Cuando obedecí, posó una mano en mi cabeza con suavidad. Arqueó un poco las caderas para acercarme más su entrepierna, y empecé a acariciarla a través de la suave tela de los pantalones. Su suspiro de placer provocó una descarga de deseo en mi entrepierna.

—Chúpamela.

Hacía que me resultara muy fácil obedecerle, y eso era algo que yo anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas. Así no era yo la que tenía que decidir. La recompensé con mi aquiescencia. Él asumía la responsabilidad, así que me estremecí con una alegría deliciosa e ilícita. No tener que elegir da una libertad enorme.

Metí los dedos bajo la cintura de su pantalón y le bajé la prenda hasta los tobillos poco a poco. Le acaricié la sensible piel de sus curvas mientras observaba su piel, su vello, su excitación.

Entrelazó una mano en mi pelo, y me dijo:

—¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres?

No me gusta ese adjetivo. Se usa tanto para describir a seres humanos como para hablar de jarrones, caballos, casas, o flores. «Hermoso» es una mentira halagadora.

—Shh... —dije, mientras hacía un gesto de negación.

Deslizó la mano desde mi cabeza hasta mi mejilla, y me preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Que quieres que te la chupe —le dije, mientras posaba la mejilla en su muslo.

—Rach... —dijo, con un gemido gutural.

Sonreí y le besé la pierna.

—Dilo.

—Quiero que me la chupes.

La empuje contra la pared, baje su pijama y lleve mi boca a su intimidad. Me sentí recompensada por su gemido, por la forma en que echó hacia delante sus caderas buscando un poco más en la calidez de mi boca, por cómo susurró mi nombre y acarició mi pelo.

Quería saborearla, oír su respiración acelerada, sentir el temblor de sus muslos bajo mis dedos mientras ella arqueaba las caderas. La deseaba porque así sólo podía pensar en aquello... en una vagina, en su clítoris, unos muslos, un estómago, gemidos, embestidas, en el sabor de sus jugos que sentía en mi lengua mientras su placer iba acrecentándose.

—Rachel... para, cielo. Voy acorrerme

No me detuve. Le saqué otro gemido al empezar a chuparle con mas fervor su clítoris, coloqué la mano a un lado de su cadera, para evitar que se moviera y empecé a penetrar con mi lengua al mismo tiempo mi otra mano estaba en su clítoris para que no le faltara estimulación en ningún momento..

Empujó contra mí con tanta fuerza, que me habría atragantado si no hubiera estado agarrándola con firmeza. Saboreé sus jugos, y su orgasmo palpitó contra mi lengua. Soltó un grito de placer mientras yo tragaba todo lo que tenía para darme, y esperé durante un par de segundos después de que acabara antes de apartarme con una última succión.

Me puse de pie. Gracias a los tacones, podía mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella parpadeó mientras intentaba recuperarse, y me aferró el brazo como si tuviera miedo de desplomarse.

—Increíble —dijo al fin.

Me limpié los labios con el pulgar, y le pregunté:

—¿Puedo beber un poco de agua?

—Sí, claro —me dijo, antes de indicarme con un gesto que fuera a la cocina.

Mientras atravesaba la sala de estar, era consciente de que su mirada estaba fija en el contoneo de mis caderas. El agua del grifo estaba fresca, y alivió mi sed. Me giré después de humedecerme las mejillas, y casi me topo con ella.

—Gracias por el agua.

—De nada —se había subido los pantalones, aunque los llevaba bastante bajos.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Había cumplido mi misión. Había conseguido dejar de pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con mi madre, al menos durante un rato, así que iba a resultarme más fácil apartarla de mi mente. No iba a poder olvidarla, eso sería imposible, pero podía relegarla a un rincón apartado y fácil de ignorar.

Ella me agarró del brazo cuando intenté pasar por su lado, y me preguntó:

—¿Te marchas ya?

Bajé la mirada hasta la mano que me agarraba, y volví a alzarla hasta su rostro.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya he acabado —le dije, con una sonrisa, Ella sonrió también, pero su rostro se había endurecido. Tenía la misma expresión que la última vez que había intentado marcharme.

—¿Y qué pasa si yo no he acabado?

—Yo diría que has quedado satisfecha —comenté, mientras lanzaba una mirada elocuente hacia su ingle.

—Pero tú no.

—No he venido para eso. Quinn.

—No te has corrido —dijo, mientras tiraba poco a poco de mí.

—A mí me da igual, ¿qué más te da a ti? —dejé que me apretara contra su cuerpo, y empezó a acariciarme las nalgas.

—¿Has venido para hacerme una mamada?

—Sí.

Sus manos se detuvieron sobre mis nalgas, y me observó con atención antes de decir: —¿Lo dices en serio?

Me Limité a asentir.

Parecía sorprendida, así que aproveché para apartarme de ella y volver a la sala de estar a por mi gabardina.

—Espera, Rach.

Ya tenía un brazo en la manga. Me volví a mirarlo, y ella se me acercó.

—No quiero que te vayas, quédate un rato conmigo.

—No estoy vestida como para jugar al parchís —acabé de ponerme la gabardina, y empecé a abrochármela.

—Lo dices en serio, vas a marcharte.

—Sí.

—No.

—A la mayoría de las chicas les encantaría que una mujer medio desnuda apareciera en medio de la noche, les hiciera una mamada espectacular, y se largara sin esperar nada.

—No soy como la mayoría.

—¿No te ha gustado? —tosí un poco para disimular la inseguridad que se había reflejado en mi voz, y aparté la mirada. Estaba roja como un tomate, me sentía como una tonta sin el escudo que me había proporcionado mi papel de seductora.

Ella se me acercó por la espalda, me puso una mano en el hombro, y me atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Me ha encantado, pero no quiero que te vayas todavía —me susurró al oído.

Me estremecí al sentir la caricia de su aliento, y me mordí el labio cuando su boca me rozó. Ansiaba sentir el contacto de sus manos en mi piel.

Nunca me he inventado excusas por el hecho de que me guste follar, no he permitido que lo que sucedió en el pasado me impida aceptar el placer que puede proporcionarme mi cuerpo. No he dejado que me arrebaten eso, a pesar de todas las cosas que me han robado.

—No quieres marcharte, ¿verdad?

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia delante, y me cubrieron los senos. Sólo podía sentir su peso, porque la tela de la gabardina impedía una estimulación más delicada, pero ella desabrochó la prenda de inmediato. Noté de nuevo la caricia del aire en mi piel, que va estaba sudorosa.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo, y cuando me cubrieron los pechos, el roce del sujetador hizo que mis pezones se tensaran. Me recliné contra ella mientras me besaba el cuello. Su pecho era ancho, y su piel cálida. Sus manos se movían por mi piel sin prisa. Cuando deslizó los dedos por encima de mis bragas, mis caderas se arquearon como por voluntad propia.

—Hueles tan bien...

Suspiré y giré la cabeza. Ella me besó el cuello mientras trazaba pequeños círculos sobre mi sexo, metió la otra mano por debajo del sujetador y empezó a juguetear con el pezón. La doble estimulación hizo que me estremeciera, y ella debió de notar mi reacción, porque bajó la boca hasta mi hombro y me dio un pequeño mordisco que me hizo gemir.

—Me encanta ese sonido —susurró, antes de besar la marca que había dejado. —Tienes la voz más sexy del mundo. Todo lo que sale de tu boca suena tan bien, que debe de estar delicioso.

Giré la cabeza para mirarlo y le pregunté, perpleja:

—¿Qué?

—Estaba comprobando si me escuchabas —me dijo, sonriente.

No supe qué contestar. Los cumplidos suelen desconcertarme. Conozco mis puntos fuertes, y doy por hecho que los demás también. Todo lo demás es adulación o falta de sinceridad.

—No te gusta, ¿verdad? —me dijo, sin dejar de acariciarme la entrepierna.

Posé la mano sobre la suya para detenerla. Quería apartarme de ella, pero fui incapaz de hacerlo.

—No hace falta que lo hagas.

—¿El qué?, ¿esto? —me dijo, mientras recorría mi pecho con el pulgar.

—No, decir esa clase de cosas. No hace falta.

Ella me miró con expresión pensativa, y me giró un poco para que no tuviéramos que seguir estirando tanto el cuello.

—Quiero decírtelas.

—¿Por qué? Ya estoy aquí, tendrás lo que quieres.

Ella frunció el ceño y me soltó. Se cruzó de brazos, y me dijo:

—¿Crees que sólo te diría un cumplido para intentar acostarme contigo?

Nos miramos ceñudos. Me puse bien el tirante del sujetador, que se me había bajado. Me ardieron las mejillas al ver que ella me recorría con la mirada. Al final me miró a los ojos, y me dijo:

—Si no te gusta que te diga esas cosas, supongo que voy a tener que callármelas. Pero te parece bien que te pida que me la chupes, ¿no?

—Sí.

—igual que puedo follarte en un servicio público, pero no tener una relación contigo.

—Exacto.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Lo dejó revuelto, y me entraron ganas de alisárselo. Respiró hondo, y me miró de nuevo.

—Y puedes venir a mi casa cuando te dé la gana, vestida así, y hacerme una mamada sin dejar que te devuelva el favor.

—Sí —mi sonrisa se ensanchó, y me llevé Las manos a las caderas. —Aunque aún no me he marchado.

Ella me observó durante un largo momento, y al final me dijo:

—Ven aquí.

Obedecí de inmediato mientras se me aceleraba el corazón. Me puso una mano en la nuca, me sujetó con firmeza, me echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y deslizó un dedo por mi cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula.

—Te gusta que te diga lo que tienes que hacer.

Le dije que sí en voz baja. Su dedo fue descendiendo, recorrió mis senos y siguió bajando. Me rozó el ombligo, y entonces hundió la mano en mi entrepierna. Mi excitación se había esfumado mientras hablábamos, pero empezaba a resurgir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre estoy pensando, y a veces necesito dejar de hacerlo. A veces me gusta... hacer algo sin más.

—O que te digan lo que tienes que hacer.

—Sí,

Sus dedos se deslizaron por encima de las bragas, entre mis piernas, y empezaron a acariciarme el clítoris. Su otra mano me mantenía quieta mientras ella me observaba. Su expresión era tan intensa, que tuve ganas de apartar la mirada.

—¿Es cierto que hacía tres años que no follabas con nadie?

Su pregunta me dolió, así que me zafé de sus manos y retrocedí un poco.

—Sí. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

—¿Por qué miente la gente? —me dijo, sin intentar acercarse a mí.

—Sí, hacía tres años desde la última vez.

—Ven aquí.

Estuve a punto de desobedecerle, pero acabé cediendo. Di dos pasos hacia ella, y cuando me agarró con un poco más de fuerza, di un respingo a pesar de que no estaba haciéndome daño. Me acercó a su cuerpo, y volvió a meterme una mano entre las piernas.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que te gusta, o voy a tener que adivinarlo? —me preguntó, sin dejar de acariciarme. —¿Te gusta que te aten o que te azoten?, ¿te van las pinzas para pezones y la cera caliente?

—¿Cera caliente? —intenté apartarme de nuevo, pero me lo impidió mientras seguía acariciándome sin descanso. Sus dedos crearon una calidez que fue extendiéndose por mi cuerpo.

—¿No te gusta la cera caliente?

—No... no me... —la verdad es que estaba resultándome bastante difícil expresarme. Cuanto más me acariciaba, más me costaba articular palabra.

Le puse una mano en el hombro para apoyarme mientras su mano se movía con mayor rapidez. Daba en los lugares exactos con la presión perfecta y el ritmo justo. Nunca había estado con una mujer que podía masturbarme tan bien como yo misma.

—Te gusta que te diga lo que tienes que hacer.

—Sí.

Se inclinó y me mordisqueó el cuello. Al notar el roce de sus dientes en mi piel, alcé las caderas contra su mano y me aferré con más fuerza a su hombro.

—Me gusta darte órdenes, así que los dos salimos ganando.

Me llevó al dormitorio, y me dio un pequeño empujón para que me tumbara en la cama. Fue un gesto firme, pero sin llegar a ser rudo. Estaba tan excitada, que me dio igual.

—Tócate.

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa. —¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído —permaneció de pie junto a la cama, y me miró con una expresión implacable. —Quiero ver cómo te masturbas.

—Si quisiera masturbarme, podría volver a mi casa —le dije, mientras me apoyaba en un codo.

—Vete si quieres —me contestó, con aparente indiferencia.

Vacilé por un segundo mientras le daba vueltas al asunto.

—Quieres que... me masturbe.

—Sí.

Jamás lo había hecho delante de alguien, ni siquiera formaba parte de mi repertorio de fantasías. Pero lo hice de todas formas, porque ella me lo había pedido. Me sobé los pechos, y me acaricié los pezones con los pulgares. No era lo mismo que cuando lo había hecho ella. Me bajé el sujetador hasta dejar mis senos al descubierto, me chupé los dedos, y los deslicé por mis pezones, la sensación era tan placentera, que solté un jadeo.

Sus ojos seguían cada uno de mis movimientos. Metí la otra mano por debajo de las bragas, y empecé a acariciarme el clítoris y el pezón a la vez.

—¿Te gusta?, ¿es eso lo que te excita? —me pregunto, con voz ronca.

—Sí.

—¿Puedes correrte así?

—Sí —moví la mano más rápido, me metí un dedo para humedecerlo y lubricar un poco más el clítoris, y me estremecí de placer.

—Quítate las bragas, quiero verte.

Le obedecí sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Cuando me bajé la prenda por los muslos, sus ojos se centraron en mi sexo, y sentí el peso de su mirada como algo tangible. Empecé a acariciarme de nuevo mientras ella me observaba.

Al ver que se tumbaba a mi lado creí que iba a tomar las riendas de la situación, pero se limitó a mirarme con expresión intensa. Vacilé un poco al verla tan centrado en mí, pero no me detuve. Mantuve un ritmo estable, intenté hundirme en el placer que sentía.

—¿Te resulta difícil? —me preguntó, mientras posaba una mano sobre mi vientre.

Tuve que humedecerme los labios antes de poder hablar.

—A veces.

—¿Incluso cuando lo haces tú misma?

Solté una pequeña carcajada, y mí mano se detuvo por un momento.

—Es difícil hacerlo contigo mirándome con tanta atención, da la impresión de que crees que después voy a ponerte un examen sobre el tema.

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto ansiaba verla sonreír hasta que lo hizo, y sentí un alivio enorme. Me dio un beso en el hombro, y otro en el cuello. Bajó la mano hasta cubrir la mía, y empezó a moverlas en el mismo ritmo que yo había establecido antes.

—¿Será un examen tipo test, o uno oral?

Jadeé mientras hablaba, porque acababa de meterme un dedo. Metió otro más, y me ensanchó un poco mientras los movía hacia delante y hacia atrás. La pequeña llama de deseo se reavivó.

—Eres tan estrecha, tan caliente y húmeda... —susurró contra mi hombro.

Siguió moviendo los dedos mientras hablaba. Era placentero, pero no lo suficiente. Quería más. Alcé las caderas contra su mano, y me froté el clítoris con más fuerza.

—¿Quieres que te folle? —me preguntó al oído.

—Sí.

—¿Sí, qué?

—Sí, Quinn, quiero... —las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, el deseo era demasiado grande. —Quiero que...

—Di «fóllame».

—Fóllame.

Me penetró de inmediato con dos dedos. Llegó hasta el fondo de golpe, y grité de placer. Me folló con embestidas duras y rápidas, sin preocuparse apenas por mi comodidad, y fue fantástico. El orgasmo me golpeó de lleno, como un relámpago seguido del sonido distante del trueno. Ella se corrió un segundo después mientras se apoyaba en una de sus manos.

Se quedó mirándome con la respiración entrecortada. Una gota de sudor le bajó por el rostro, y cuando me cayó en los labios, la chupé sin pensarlo. Se apartó de mí, y entonces se tumbó de lado y se me acercó hasta que su pecho quedó contra mi espalda.

—¿Te ha gustado que te diga que te toques?

Me dije que se merecía una respuesta sincera, así que pensé en ello antes de contestar.

—No me ha disgustado.

—¿Qué significa eso? —me preguntó, mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi cadera y mi cintura.

—Que me ha gustado que me digas que lo haga. No lo habría hecho si no me lo hubieras ordenado.

—¿Estás dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te pida?

—De momento lo he hecho, ¿no?

—¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? —me preguntó, al cabo de un momento.

No me volví a mirarla.

—Hasta donde quieras llevarme.

Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, y al final comentó:

—Eres capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? Puedes separar una cosa de la otra.

El sexo me había dejado adormilada. Coloque la mano sobre la suya, que estaba posada sobre mi vientre, y le dije:

—Sí.

—¿Siempre? —me preguntó, después de besarme en el hombro.

—Sí, Quinn. Siempre.

Esperé a que dijera algo más, pero permaneció en silencio. Escuché el sonido de su respiración, hasta que parpadeé y me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba a oscuras y ella me había cubierto con una manta. Estaba roncando suavemente a mi lado, y seguía tocándome con una mano como para asegurarse de que no me iba. Lo escuché durante un rato. El roce de sus dedos era un anclaje que me gustaba más de lo que esperaba.

Al final, me levanté de la cama y me puse uno de sus pantalones y una camisa. Había cometido la locura de cruzar la ciudad en ropa interior cuando acababa de anochecer, pero no iba a volver a tentar a la suerte.

Ni siquiera en aquel entonces carecía del todo de corazón. Me esforzaba al máximo por ocultarlo, pero estaba allí. Me volví a mirar a Quinn una última vez antes de marcharme.

-María Virginia-

**Nota de autor:**** Aquí es dejo el quinto capítulo del fics, es un poco largo espero les guste. En el transcurso del día actualizare los otros dos fics. **

**Aviso Importante:**** Actualizare Dentro y Fuera de la Cama los martes, The Dig y Bajo las sabanas de una Diosa Griega los miércoles y jueves.**


	8. Chapter 8

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capitulo 6

Cuando te preguntan en qué estás pensando, muchas veces se responde que en nada, a pesar de que es mentira. Nadie deja de pensar, la mente humana no se detiene ni se queda en blanco. Siempre está dándole vueltas a algún problema o a alguna idea, incluso cuando parece estar quieta.

Nunca dejo de pensar. Puedo evadirme hasta cierto punto cuando estoy contando, jodiendo, o bebiendo, pero el resto del tiempo mis pensamientos son como un hámster en una rueda, dan vueltas sin parar sin llegar a ningún sitio.

Noah me conoce mejor que nadie, y entiende lo que me pasa. Por eso me envía paquetes llenos de cómics y de bombones caros, y postales que contienen frases edificantes. Sabe que sus regalos no van a cambiarme, pero me los envía porque así se siente mejor. Nunca he protestado, me gustan los cómics divertidos y los bombones caros. Yo le envío cestas de fruta, loción corporal, y vales para restaurantes. Es nuestra forma de cuidar el uno del otro, teniendo en cuenta que no vivimos lo bastante cerca como para hacerlo en persona.

—Le han traído un paquete —Jake debía de estar esperando a que llegara de trabajar, porque abrió la puerta de su casa en cuanto yo puse un pie en los escalones de mi porche. —He firmado por usted, espero que no le importe.

—Claro que no, gracias. Anda, tráelo.

Cuando entramos en mi casa, colgué el abrigo y el bolso en el perchero. El paquete que me había enviado Noah era pequeño y cuadrado. Lo dejé sobre la mesa de la cocina, y fui a cambiarme de ropa.

Jake ya había empezado a abrir las latas de pintura que yo había colocado a lo largo de la pared. Había optado por el color blanco, no quería nada extremado. El guardasilla iba a ser de caoba, para que conjuntara con los muebles que había comprado en una subasta. Empecé a abrir el paquete, y le pregunté:

—¿Qué tal te fue en el museo?

—Fatal.

No le pregunté nada más. Desenvolví la caja, y la sacudí un poco; al ver que no sonaba nada, supuse que contenía revistas, Noah solía acumular revistas del corazón, y me las enviaba con anotaciones suyas en los márgenes.

En el interior de la caja había una libreta. La tapa dura en blanco y negro estaba desgastada y un poco doblada, pero al margen de eso, parecía estar en buen estado. La acaricié con la punta de los dedos. Coloqué la libreta sobre la palma de mi mano, y vi cómo se sacudía bajo el temblor que me atenazaba.

_Las aventuras de la princesa Armonía. _

_Erase una vez una princesa llamada Armonía. Tenía el pelo rubio, largo y rizado, y unos ojos tan azules, que el cielo le tenía envidia. La princesa Armonía vivía en un castillo con su mascota, el unicornio Único. _

La princesa Armonía... hacía años que no me acordaba de ella, pero allí estaba, en mis manos, aunque el paso del tiempo había nublado el recuerdo de su historia en mí mente.

Jake entró en la cocina para beber un poco de agua, y al verme con la libreta en las manos me preguntó:

—¿Qué le han enviado?

—Las aventuras de la princesa Armonía. Es una historia que escribimos mis hermanos y yo cuando éramos pequeños.

—¿Escribían historias?

No supe si sentirme ofendida al ver su expresión de incredulidad.

—Sí, ésta.

—Qué pasada. Es genial, señorita Berry —parecía impresionado.

Recorrí la tapa con la punta de un dedo.

—La princesa Armonía tiene un montón de aventuras junto a su mascota, el unicornio Único. Y nunca esperó a que la rescatara un príncipe.

—Tenía mala leche, ¿no?

Alcé la mirada, y vi que estaba esbozando una de sus escasas sonrisas.

—Y que lo digas.

—¿Por qué dejaron de escribir sobre ella?

—Porque crecimos.

Cuando dejé la libreta sobre la mesa, la agarró y empezó a hojearla.

—¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?

—No es _El principito_, pero... claro, como quieras.

—Gracias. Yo también escribo a veces.

—Podrías traerme algo tuyo para que lo lea —miré en la caja para ver si había una nota o una tarjeta, pero Noah sólo me había mandado la libreta.

—Sí, a lo mejor... ¡anda, también hay dibujos!

Me enseñó una página en la que aparecían pintados con colorines la valerosa princesa y Único, que parecía una mula con un bulto en la cabeza. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta al ver aquel dibujo que había sido creado tanto tiempo atrás por unas manos infantiles.

—«La princesa Armonía y el monstruo de la basura» —fue leyendo Jake, mientras pasaba las páginas. —«La princesa Armonía y la torre de cristal...» —la princesa había salido de la torre en cuestión gracias a un martillo. —«La princesa Armonía y el caballero negro».

Aquella aventura en concreto había quedado un poco desvaída en mi mente gracias al paso del tiempo pero no la había olvidado por completo. Agarré la libreta, y le dije a Jake:

—Será mejor que nos pongamos a pintar, Jake. Mañana tienes clase, y yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

Metí la libreta en la caja sin mirarlo a la cara. Sabía que mi brusquedad le había sobresaltado, que quizá incluso le había herido los sentimientos, pero no me disculpé. Guardé en un cajón la caja en la que estaba cautiva la princesa, y fui al comedor**.** Más tarde, cuando Jake se marchó y me duché para quitarme la pintura de las manos, volví a sacar la libreta. Aquella princesa rubia de ojos azules había sido valiente y fuerte, Había escapado de la torre de cristal, había vencido al monstruo de la basura, había visitado el reino del arco iris y había liberado a sus habitantes de la malvada bruja Blanquinegra. Era una princesa llena de color alegría y confianza en sí misma... hasta el final hasta que había conocido al caballero negro, y éste le había robado la sonrisa.

¿Por qué había tenido que convertirse en aquella muchacha descolorida, triste, insegura y temerosa? Aunque ésa no era la verdadera pregunta.

La pregunta de verdad era: ¿por qué me había convertido en alguien así?

Cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, no me levanté de inmediato. Me interesaban más la película que estaban poniendo en la tele y las palomitas que tenía en el regazo, mi madre podía hablar hasta hartarse con el contestador automático.

Cuando saltó el contestador y oí una voz Femenina, me levanté de un salto y agarré el teléfono a toda prisa. Me di cuenta de que estaba comportándome como una chica que ha estado esperando la llamada de ese chico o chica especial que le gusta... y lo cierto es que la descripción encajaba a la perfección,

—¿Diga? —intente hablar con normalidad a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Había pasado una semana desde que me había presentado en su casa en ropa interior, una semana desde que me había marchado mientras ella dormía. No había intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo, y yo tampoco lo había llamado a pesar de que había marcado su número un montón de veces y había colgado de inmediato como una quinceañera.

—¿Qué llevas puesto?

Bajé la mirada hacia mi pijama de franela. Lo había lavado tantas veces, que había ido destiñéndose y el estampado había quedado grisáceo.

—¿Qué te gustaría que llevara?

—Nada —su tono había cambiado un poco: así que me la imaginé sonriendo.

Sólo estábamos flirteando un poco, pero de repente sentí que los pulmones se me llenaban de aire. No me había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

—Estoy desnuda.

—¿Sueles pasearte por tu casa desnuda?

—¿Sueles llamar a mujeres para preguntarles lo que llevan puesto sin identificarte siquiera?

—No —oí un ligero movimiento, como si estuviera pasándose el auricular a la otra oreja, —Pero sabías quién era, ¿verdad?

—Vaya, ¿no eres Dianna Agron? Qué decepción.

—¿Estás desnuda de verdad, Rachel?

Me eché a reír, y al final admití:

—No. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te marchaste sin despedirte?

Mi risa se desvaneció, y fijé la mirada en las palomitas que habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo.

—Me pareció lo más fácil.

—Para ti.

—Sí, Quinn. Para mí.

Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, pero no colgó. Yo tampoco lo hice, habría sido una grosería. Me di cuenta de lo irónica que era aquella situación: había sido capaz de marcharme de su casa sin despedirme, pero me resultaba imposible colgarle el teléfono sin más.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo a un sitio, necesito una acompañante —me dijo al fin.

—¿Es una emergencia?

—Sí. Más o menos.

Empecé a recoger las palomitas mientras seguía hablando con ella.

—¿Crees que daré la talla?

—Serás perfecta, Rach.

—Las zalamerías no van a servirte de nada.

—Pero son un buen comienzo.

Se movió un poco más, y me pregunté qué estaría haciendo. No me costó imaginármela pasándose una mano por el pelo. A pesar de que apenas la conocía, ya estaba familiarizada con sus hábitos.

—Quieres hacerlo por mí, Rach.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, me parece que sí —me dijo, con voz más suave y ronca.

—¿Y qué es lo que se supone que quiero hacer?

—Ponerte algo espectacular, y salir conmigo mañana por la noche.

—¿Adónde? —no tenía ropa espectacular, ni planes para la noche en cuestión.

—A un sitio al que tengo que ir. Será una cena formal.

—¿Y quieres que vaya contigo? Y con algo espectacular... ¿qué es espectacular para ti?, no tengo ropa de gala.

—Te la mandaré al despacho. Te pondrás lo que yo elija para ti, y vendrás conmigo a esa cena.

Ella se haría cargo de la ropa y de la cena, y yo sólo tenía que aportar mi compañía. Tenía que haber alguna trampa.

—¿Qué gano si lo hago? —no lo pregunté porque quisiera algo más, sino porque parecía la pregunta lógica.

—Si lo haces, volveré a follar contigo.

A pesar de su grosería, se me aceleró el corazón y se me escapó una pequeña exclamación ahogada.

—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

—Me dijiste que estabas dispuesta a llegar hasta donde quisiera llevarte, ¿has cambiado de idea?

—No.

—Al ver que te habías marchado sin despedirte, no supe qué pensar.

—Es que... no creía que...

—¿Qué es lo que no creías, Rachel? ¿Qué te daría lo que quieres?, ¿Qué te llevaría adonde quieres ir? ¿Creíste que renunciaría a ti después de aquella noche, sólo porque te empeñas en ponérmelo muy difícil?

—No sé —estaba siendo sincera. No sabía lo que quería de ella, sólo lo que no quería... lo que no podía querer.

—¿Cuántas veces te has masturbado esta semana pensando en mí?

Sentí que me ruborizaba, así que me alegré de que fuera una conversación telefónica y no cara a cara.

—Cada noche.

—Entonces, está claro que has pensado en mí —era obvio que estaba sonriendo.

—Sí; he pensado en ti —admití a regañadientes, mientras seguía recogiendo palomitas.

—No frunzas el ceño, estás más guapa cuando sonríes.

—No puedes verme la cara, ¿cómo sabes que estoy frunciendo el ceño?

—Puedo oírlo en tu voz. No eres tan enigmática como te gustaría, Rachel.

Aquello me molestó, y me levanté de golpe para ir a tirar a la basura la bolsa de palomitas.

—¿Siempre eres tan arrogante?

—Sí. Mañana te enviaré la ropa.

—A lo mejor no quiero salir a cenar contigo.

—Sí que quieres —me dijo, antes de colgar.

Cuando llegó el paquete a mí despacho al día siguiente, lo puse sobre la mesa y no lo abrí en toda la mañana. Era incapaz de centrarme en el trabajo, porque no podía dejar de mirarlo. Calculé la longitud, la anchura, el grosor y el volumen, pasé los dedos por el papel que lo envolvía, pero no lo abrí.

—¿Qué hay ahí dentro? —como siempre, Brittany tenía que meter las narices en mis asuntos.

—Un vestido... al menos, eso creo.

—¿No estás segura? —me preguntó, mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi mesa.

—Es un vestido, Brittany. ¿No tienes trabajo?

—Sí, pero he venido a ver tu vestido.

—Ni siquiera sabías lo que era.

—Pero sabía que te había llegado un paquete —echó a un lado los papeles, y me lo puso delante. —Venga, ábrelo.

—¿Te metes en los asuntos de todo el mundo, o sólo en los míos? —empecé a juguetear con el borde del papel de embalar. El paquete había llegado por mensajería. Estaba dirigido a mí, y no tenía remite ni nada que indicara de dónde había venido.

—Qué pregunta tan tonta.

—Es verdad, eres una cotilla.

—¿Dónde lo has comprado? —agarró unas tijeras que había encima de la mesa y me las pasó con solemnidad, como si estuviéramos a punto de cortar el lazo de una ceremonia de inauguración.

—No lo he comprado yo, es... un regalo —le dije, mientras cortaba el papel con cuidado.

Me quedé boquiabierta al ver la marca que ponía en la caja, y Brittany soltó un pequeño silbido. Kellerman's es una tienda muy cara y exclusiva. Había mirado el escaparate un montón de veces, pero nunca había entrado. Es uno de esos sitios en los que venden un vestido para cada ocasión... vestidos de día, de noche, de gala... ropa con propósitos tan específicos, que hace falta una guía para saber cuándo tienes que ponértela.

—Madre mía, no está nada mal —Brittany parecía casi enmudecida. No del todo, pero le faltaba poco.

Recorrí con los dedos las letras en relieve, pero vacilé antes de abrir la caja. ¿Cómo había adivinado mi talla?, ¿cómo sabía lo que me gustaba y lo que no? Sí el vestido era rojo, no pensaba ponérmelo, porque no soportaba ese color, A lo mejor tenía unas enormes mangas abullonadas como las de los vestidos que solían llevarse a las fiestas de fin de curso de los ochenta, y hacía que mi trasero pareciera enorme.

—Ábrelo, quiero verlo —me dijo Brittany impaciente.

Quité la tapa, y la dejé a un lado. Aparté la primera capa de papel de seda, y encontré más papel.

—Envuelven la ropa como momias. Venga, sácalo de una vez.

Saqué el vestido de la caja, y lo alcé un poco. Era negro, largo, y sin tirantes... una maravilla.

Tanto el ajustado corpiño como la falda estaban salpicados de pequeñas cuentas relucientes. La falda llegaba a los pies, parecía de ésas que se arremolinan alrededor de los tobillos al bailar, y tenía una raja que iba desde abajo del todo hasta la parte superior del muslo.

—Es precioso, pero no se parece en nada a lo que sueles llevar. ¿Por qué lo elegiste?

—No lo he elegido yo —acaricié vacilante la tela. ¿Cómo iba a poder ponerme algo tan hermoso y revelador?

Claro, como si una gabardina negra sobre ropa interior de encaje no fuera demasiado reveladora.

Jamás he negado mi dicotomía. Soy consciente del cisma que hay en mí, y de cuál es su causa. Sé por qué no soporto que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, pero también ansío la libertad que se siente cuando te quitan la responsabilidad de las manos.

Miré mi ropa de trabajo... camisa blanca y falda negra, muy pulcras y recatadas... y volví a mirar el vestido, que rezumaba sexualidad incluso en la percha.

—Te va a quedar fabuloso, cielo. Venga, pruébatelo.

—¿Aquí?, ¿ahora? No, tengo que trabajar. No puedo...

—No sigas, está claro que tú no has comprado este vestido. ¿Quieres que adivine quién ha sido?, seguro que tu ligue del Blue Swan.

—Se llama Quinn.

—¿Por qué te lo ha comprado?, ¿por diversión?

—No. Quiere que me lo ponga esta noche, me ha invitado a cenar.

—Qué detalle —a juzgar por su expresión, era obvio que estaba más impresionada de lo que quería admitir.

Volví a tocar la tela, y me imaginé luciendo una prenda así en público... peor aún, durante una cita.

—Mira, también te ha comprado unos zapatos... ¡y un chal! También hay un bolso... esta muje tiene buen gusto, y salta a la vista que tiene dinero —sacó de la caja algo minúsculo de encaje y un liguero, y añadió: —Está claro que sabe lo que le gusta.

—Guarda eso, ni siquiera sé si voy a ponerme algo de todo esto.

Me miró con una ceja enarcada, y me dijo: —Claro que vas a ponértelo, y estarás impresionante. Sacudí un poco el vestido, pero me resistí a volver a guardarlo en la caja.

—Es muy…

—Sexy.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que no puedes ser sexy, Rach?

Ésa no era la cuestión, sabía que podía ser sexy. Podía pintarme los labios de rojo, soltarme el pelo, ponerme un sujetador de encaje y unos pantalones ajustados.

—Creo que no me hace falta todo esto para serlo. Esto es... una parodia.

—A lo mejor es lo que ella quiere.

Me pregunté si Brittany tenía razón. Sabía que no podía culpar a Quinn por querer algo así, porque yo misma había escenificado ante ella aquel tópico. Acaricié aquella tela suave y contemplé los zapatos de tacón alto. Eran dignos de una ramera.

—¿Adonde va a llevarte?

—No lo sé.

Brittany se echó a reír, y comentó:

—Espero que no sea a un funeral. Hasta un muerto se levantaría de la tumba al verte vestida así.

Cuando se marchó, no pude dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Estaba segura de que no íbamos a ir a un funeral, pero no tenía ni idea de adónde iba a llevarme.

La princesa Armonía no habría tenido miedo, se habría puesto aquel vestido y habría salido al encuentro del apuesto príncipe. Volví a mirar los zapatos, el chal, y la ropa interior. Quinn se había gastado mucho dinero, había optado por el color negro, y había acertado con mi talla. Era una príncesa que prestaba atención a los detalles.

Sonreí mientras volvía a guardarlo todo. Quinn tenía razón, quería salir a cenar con ella. Me daba igual adonde me llevara.

Habíamos quedado en el vestíbulo de un hotel del centro. El suelo era de mármol y había árboles de verdad, una fuente que aportaba el tintineo musical del agua, y relucientes lámparas de araña colgadas del techo. Busqué a Quinn con la mirada, pero no la vi.

—Rachel.

Me volví al oír su voz. Estaba muy guapa. El vestido le quedaba como si estuviera hecho a medida, como si fuera comprado y no alquilado. Me tomó de la mano para acercarme a su cuerpo, y posó las dos manos en mi cintura.

—Qué vestido tan bonito.

—Sí, no está mal —bajé la mirada hacia el vestido antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te sienta a la perfección —me besó la mejilla, y sus labios se deslizaron hasta mi cuello. —Y hueles de maravilla.

El contacto de su boca hizo que me estremeciera, y mis pezones se tensaron. Me sentí un poco incómoda ante aquel despliegue de afecto, pero no me aparté. Me besó en el hombro antes de tomarme la mano, y me dijo:

—¿Vamos?

—¿Adónde? —le pregunté, mientras me conducía por el vestíbulo hacia uno de los salones de baile del fondo.

—A la reunión de mi clase.

Me paré de forma tan brusca, que ella dio dos pasos más y nuestros brazos se estiraron.

—¿Vas a llevarme a una reunión de ex alumnos?

Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a una pareja vestida de gala que se dirigía hacia el mismo salón, y me dijo:

—Sí.

No estaba segura de lo que esperaba de aquella velada, pero aquello me había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

Después de saludar a otra pareja, me llevó hasta un pequeño apartado. Había unas sillas alrededor de una chimenea de gas, que estaba encendida a pesar de que estábamos a mediados de mayo. Miró por encima del hombro, y esbozó una sonrisa un poco forzada mientras se explicaba.

—No pensaba venir, pero Mike... es un amigo mío está especializado en arbitrajes... me dijo que Santa Lopez estaría aquí.

—Y Santana Lopez es...

—La jefa de las animadoras, la reina del baile de fin de curso, la delegada de la clase, la ramera que me rompió el corazón.

—Ya veo —miré a mí alrededor, y le pregunté: —¿Fuisteis novias en el instituto?

—No. Solía masturbarme viendo su foto en el anuario, como el resto de los chicos y algunas chicas de la clase, pero jamás me prestó la más mínima atención. Hace tres años, coincidimos una noche en el bar Hardware. Ella estaba celebrando su divorcio a base de chupitos.

—Entiendo.

Quinn estaba mirando por encima de mi hombro hacia las otras parejas que se dirigían al salón. Sonreía, asentía y saludaba, y su expresión relajada no dejaba entrever el contenido de la conversación que estábamos manteniendo.

—Aquella noche me invitó a ir a su casa. Intentó seducirme, pero estaba tan borracha, que me sentí demasiado culpable y no me la tiré. Pasé la noche en su sofá, y se sintió tan agradecida al ver que me había comportado... cito textualmente: «como una perfecta Dama», que me invitó a cenar. Estuvimos saliendo durante tres meses hasta que me dejó tirada por un tipo al que conoció en el mismo bar, una noche en que no estaba demasiado borracha para follar.

—Lo... siento.

—No lo sientas —se centró en mí, y su sonrisa se suavizó por un momento. —Era una zorra vanidosa, exigente y frígida, igual que en el instituto. No me dio más que dolores de cabeza y frustración durante los tres meses que desperdicié con ella.

—Ya veo —Jadeé la cabeza, y le dije: —Creía que te había roto el corazón.

—Lo que hizo fue tomarme el pelo.

—Te enfadaste con ella.

—Sí. Me hizo perder el tiempo, y encima me mintió. No hacía falta que lo hiciera, no teníamos una relación seria. No estábamos enamoradas, no tenía por qué engañarme.

—A nadie le gusta que le mientan —me resultó interesante que siguiera tan indignada después de tres años.

—Mike me dijo que ella iba a venir esta noche.

Empecé a entender por qué me había comprado un vestido así.

—¿Quieres ponerla celosa?

—Sí —me tomó de la cintura, y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Conmigo?

Soy consciente de mi aspecto. El espejo me muestra unas facciones que muchos describirían como «atractivas». Tengo el pelo largo y oscuro, los ojos marron, y piel morena. Me esfuerzo por mantenerme en forma, pero he sido bendecida con una figura curvilínea que hombres y mujeres suelen considerar atrayente. Sé que atraería más atención si me cuidara con más esmero, pero me visto como me visto y no soy demasiado sociable porque quiero recibir atención cuando me apetezca y como me apetezca. De modo que sí, sé que soy atractiva, pero normalmente prefiero ser normalita.

Quinn me dio un beso en la mejilla, y me dijo:

—Claro que sí.

—No sé si estaré a la altura de una antigua reina del baile —le dije con indecisión.

Ella me acarició el pelo, que llevaba recogido en un moño flojo. Tiró con suavidad de un mechón que me quedaba suelto junto a la cara, y me dijo:

—Vas a dejarla fuera de combate.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos, y al final le pregunté con pragmatismo:

—¿Por qué crees que se pondrá celosa al verte conmigo? Por lo que dices, da la impresión de que no le importabas demasiado.

—Claro que se pondrá celosa. Aunque no le importo, es de esas mujeres que creen que ningún hombre o mujer que haya estado con ellas puede olvidarlas. Además, vas a volverla loca.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estás impresionante, y no te comportas como una mujer despampanante.

—¿En serio? —no pude ocultar mi cinismo. —¿Cómo me comporto

—Como un ángel —me susurró al oído, y sentí que un estremecimiento me bajaba por la espalda.

—Pero follas como un demonio.

No era ni ángel ni demonio, pero quizá para ella era ambas cosas.

—De verdad quieres que lo haga, ¿no?

—Sí —esbozó una sonrisa, y añadió: —Venga, será divertido. Una buena cena, bebida, baile...

—De acuerdo —lo dije en voz baja, como si estuviéramos hablando de un secreto compartido.

Se inclinó hacia mí, apoyó la frente en la mía, y susurró:

—Tú sígueme la corriente.

Quizás debería haberme enfadado con ella por lo que estaba pidiéndome, por dar por sentado que yo accedería, pero no me expuso la situación como si fuera algo negociable, sino como un asunto zanjado. Se comportaba como si yo tuviera que hacer lo que ella quería por el simple hecho de que estaba pidiéndomelo, pero no accedí por eso. Lo hice porque ella estaba convencida de que yo era capaz de hacerlo.

-María Virginia-


End file.
